


Knocked Up!

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, Crossdressing, DILF Eren Yeager, Explicit Language, Fast smut, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, Levi's a total MILF, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Model Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modeling, Mpreg, Nerd Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omegaverse, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Panties, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pregnant Sex, Probably more tags to be added, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Top Eren Yeager, Unplanned Pregnancy, a/b/o dynamics, pregnant shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: Looking down, Eren saw the ring of a very broken condom hanging precariously off of his soft member. For a few seconds, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. The condom had broke. The condom had fucking broke. Eren shrieked and it echoed through the house as he sat there still staring down at his cock.
     *Disclaimer: We do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, nor do we own any fashion labels or rights to any magazines, media, etc mentioned.





	1. Conception

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This work is rated mature for graphic depictions of nudity, sexuality, and some imagery that may be disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.

Levi hadn't been particularly keen on the idea of going out partying at a club for the night. He wasn't keen on the idea of being in a sweaty, smoky, dirty club full of Alphas trying to grind on his ass, but Hange had insisted. The latest shoot had been a total success and the eccentric photographer had insisted they go out to celebrate with a few of the other models and _of course_ he'd tried to get out of it with excuses and stipulations, but she'd managed to cater to his demands and found a suitable club. It had good security, top rated for cleanliness and service... And they could get a private booth if they wanted it, which he did.

So there he was, dressed by Hange for the evening. She'd insisted on some of the clothing that had been offered to him from the designer for the shoot he'd just done. Bright red skinny jeans that might as well have been painted on, high-waisted with a double row of buttons on the fly and a slinky black shimmery and sleeveless top with a sweetheart neckline that showcased his sharp collarbones and a healthy expanse of milky pale skin, tucked beneath the jeans. There was a smattering of tiny teal stars tattooed behind his left ear and pouring down around his nape to disappear beneath his shirt where they tapered off just at the small of his back and he wore black, buckled designer boots that came up to mid calf. There was a shimmer of reddish eye shadow painted at the corners of his dark lined eyes and the lightest shine of gloss to his lips which wasn't his usual, but he figured he could look at the outing as if it was work. And if it got the insane photographer off his ass, all the better for it.

He'd already had a number of drinks and he was feeling pretty good, even smiling and laughing with the group of models as Hange regaled them with ridiculous stories of fashion faux pas and set malfunctions until she managed to drag him onto the dance floor and he must have been drunk because he let her.

Eren Jaeger banged his head on the table and groaned. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me we were coming here?” he whined, lifting his head to take another drink of his overpriced beer.

Jean just laughed. “Not our fault you decided to dress like a fucking loser. Who wears that to go clubbing?” the Alpha said, wearing a white button down and black slacks himself.

“I told you to wear something nicer,” Eren’s sister, Mikasa, reminded quietly, pulling down her scarf to sip her own drink. She was wearing a short, sequined cocktail dress with black pumps, poised with Alpha confidence.

Eren looked down at his clothes. He wore a black shirt with the Deadpool logo splashed over the front of it, grey jeans, a red zip-up hoodie, and sneakers. Overall, a very casual outfit and not something you’d wear to a fancy night club like this. “How was I supposed to know we were going someplace like this? I thought we were getting drinks on campus or some shit.”

“I tried to warn you,” said Armin next to him, wearing high-waisted black jeans and a purple crop top, “But you were too busy playing WoW to listen.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Eren said with a pout, finishing off the last of his drink. “I’m gonna go pay a shit ton of money for some more shitty beer. You guys want anything?”

“Yup!” his friends all cheered, throwing their money at him for their own overpriced drinks.

Eren groaned, but grabbed their money and stalked his way to the bar. He ignored the glances from the other patrons eyeing his choice of outfit, and waited forever just to order. He was finally able to order, so he looked out to the dance floor while his drinks were being made and immediately zeroed in on a male Omega in red jeans and an undercut. The guy was unbelievably gorgeous, pale with striking eyes, moving fluidly around the dance floor. Eren could feel his heartbeat race faster as a small blush graced his cheeks. The Omega was way out of his league, but an Alpha could dream, damn it!

The bartender thrust Eren’s drinks at the Alpha, startling him from his daydream. Eren decided to make his second mistake of the night and carry four full drinks through the packed dance floor just so he could get a better look at the enchanting Omega. He wasn’t paying attention, eyes locked on the Omega as he moved through the crowd. When Eren was close enough, the girl the guy was dancing with suddenly backed into him, dumping all four drinks down his chest.

Levi saw the accident happening in slow motion and yanked Hange back towards him immediately, but it was too late. The young man was already soaked. "Damn it, Hange! I told you not to flail around so much. Who taught you how to dance anyway? You look more like you're having some kind of fit," he scolded, but the woman only laughed and turned to view the damage she'd caused.

"Eh, so sorry about that," she apologized, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, looking over the Alpha she'd accidentally doused with his drinks, noticing how cute he actually was despite the lazy ensemble he was wearing. He looked a bit wild and obviously just the type of laid back that would suit her b.o.b. (best omega buddy) which seriously needed to get laid in her opinion. It had been so long since he'd last had a partner, let alone a simple one night stand, that _she_ couldn't even remember. A wicked sort of glint entered her eyes and a grin to match spread across her lips. This was perfect actually.

She grabbed at Levi's wrist and tugged the short, scowling Omega forward, "You've got your Tide pen on you, right? Of course you do; you always do, don't even know why I ask anymore. Why don't you help this poor guy get cleaned up for me while I replace his drinks? You owe me a favour for the double sided tape incident anyways. Powder room's right over there," she said, thrusting Levi forward as she beat a hasty retreat, ignoring his seething glare and low growl of protest.

"Fucking... Damn it! Of all the--" the dark-haired Omega cursed, irritation sharpening his usual subtle cinnamon and sugar spiced scent and he finally looked over Hange's unfortunate victim. He could understand what the photographer's train of thought had been when he looked over the Alpha, but _really?_ _**Really?**_ Who the hell wore a hoodie out clubbing? The young man was dressed like a college bum if Levi'd ever seen one.

"Um," Eren said over the music, still cradling the empty glasses in his arms as he stared at the beautiful Omega before him like a deer caught in the headlights. "It's f-fine! You r-really don't have to!" Eren spluttered, turning bright red as he tried to keep his eyes from straying along the Omega's tiny, but deliciously curved body.

Levi heaved a suffering sigh and shook his head dismissively, reaching to take the glasses from the Alpha's arms and hand them off to a passing server. "It's better if you just play along with her, come on," he said, turning to lead the way languidly through the press of club goers to the less crowded area by the hall that led to the bathrooms which had a lineup Levi didn't even want to consider, pulling the Tide pen he carried with him at pretty much all times from the back of his waistband where it had been tucked and hidden beneath his shirt.

He looked at the Alpha expectantly, one perfectly sculpted brow raised impatiently, while he ran his eyes over him again, unable to keep the little threads of interest out of his gaze or his scent in his still inebriated state. One arm crossed over his slim waist, curling under the other that held the stain remover laxly, "Well, you might as well take it off and I'll see what I can do," he prompted, cocking a hip and shifting his feet unconsciously.

Eren looked down at his shirt then back up to Levi, choked on his words and looked down again. "Like... You mean my sweater and shirt and _everything_?" Eren asked in shock, then chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "You should really buy me a drink first if you're gonna ask me to get naked... Or at least tell me your name," Eren said, his voice wavering as his confidence faded.

The Omega couldn't help the little smile that twitched on his lips at the ridiculous line and nervous way the Alpha delivered it. "Here's not the place to be stripping to skin Alpha even with a drink and my name, unless you're into that sort of thing?" he replied teasingly, lowering his lashes over the smoldering mercury of his eyes, "Just the sweater is probably fine, though I don't know how one little Tide pen's going to handle it. Who in their right mind wears a fucking sweatshirt to a club? It's like a hundred and ten degrees in here."

Eren just shrugged and unzipped the soaked and sticky hoodie and pulled it off to reveal the toned tan skin of his arms. Eren may be a nerd, and awkward as fuck, but he still worked out. His Alpha dynamic did help him keep his physique without much effort though. "My friends neglected to inform me where we were going... Not like I have anything nicer to wear anyway," Eren replied, handing over his hoodie with a sheepish smile. "So I take it that's a no on the drink and the name. What if _I_ bought you a drink instead?" Eren asked, turning an even brighter shade of red as he looked anywhere, but at the Omega, "Y'know... As thanks for trying to help me with the sweater and shit... You really didn't have to..."

Levi spread the sweater out along the ledge of the wall as best he could and bowed over it to remove the sticky and vaguely sweet scented stain from the thick material with the Tide pen, glancing back at the Alpha over his shoulder, eyes lingering on the tanned skin and muscled biceps, the hint of more broad and honed muscle beneath his damp t-shirt. He hummed in thought, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he debated the pros and cons of accepting the offer and maybe making one of his own. The Alpha's floundering and obvious nervousness was kind of endearing, unlike the usual sort that hit on him. "I could use a drink, I guess. Something sour and fizzy," he replied, coming to a decision finally, still eyeing the Alpha, batting his lashes lazily before he turned back to the task at hand.

Eren's eyes widened with shock. "Wait? Really? 'Cause like... You really don't have to," Eren said, ducking his head as a smile pulled at his lips. He looked at Levi with his green gaze, his scent rising with nerves, interest, and a little hope. "You're crazy pretty," Eren suddenly blurted, "And you're so nice to put up with some stupid Alpha who couldn't keep a hold of his own drinks... I would understand if you turned me down. I don't wanna bother you or anything."

Levi flashed the Alpha a little smile over his shoulder, his own scent curling around him pleasantly, humoured and endeared by the Alpha's awkwardness. He was used to being complimented and gushed over and crudely hit on, but the young man's flattering words were so genuine that he actually didn't mind. He supposed maybe Hange was right; he could use a little fun. "You trying to change my mind Alpha? You're kinda cute when you blush. You get me that drink and maybe we'll talk about a dance after. You _do_ know how to dance, don't you?"

"I do! Kind of... Maybe... Okay, not really," Eren said, vibrating with excitement, his scent heavy with pride that the Omega had accepted his offer, "If I suck too bad, then you can just tell me to go away and I will... But anyway, I'll go get you that drink." He turned to dash his way to the bar, but paused mid step, whirling back around towards the Omega. "I'm Eren by the way. Will you tell me your name, please?" The Alpha was ready to get on his knees and beg to know the Omega's name.

The Omega cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, pout lips pursed in consideration for several seconds. "Hm, since you asked so nicely Eren... It's Levi," he answered, a husky lilt to his tone, scent peaking with interest, finding the Alpha's begging voice to be to his liking. He really was quite cute in an awkward, uncoordinated way. "Now get a move on dork, I'll still be here when you come back with that drink," he teased, offering a cheeky wink before he waved the young man off and finished treating the stain as best he could with just the Tide pen. It didn't come out as well as he'd have liked, but it would have to do.

Eren beamed at Levi and said, "I'll be right back!" then dashed away to the bar. He was shifting from foot to foot as he aggressively flagged down the bartender and said, "I need something sour and fizzy and a double shot of whiskey. I'll tip you like twenty bucks if you make it right now."

The bartender quickly made the drinks, tucking Eren's twenty in his pocket as Eren downed his shot, then bolted back to where Levi was, careful not to spill the Omega's drink.

"Here," Eren offered, passing the drink to Levi, "I don't know what it is, but it smells like sour apples or some shit."

Levi smiled and batted his lashes at the Alpha as he accepted the offered drink and offered the sweater to Eren in return. "Thank you. The sweater's going to need a wash, but I don't think it will stain," he said before he wrapped his lips around the little straw sticking out of chilled glass of bright green and fizzy liquid, humming his approval at the taste. He drained at least half the stemless martini glass the drink was in and nibbled on the straw idly as he watched Eren.

"Thanks," Eren said with a smile, taking the sweater and balling it up to tuck under his arm. Since being in such close proximity to Levi, his body felt ten times hotter; he couldn't stomach the thought of putting the zip-up back on. "Um," he said, standing awkwardly as he tried to figure out what to say, "Is it good? If it's not, I can get you something else? It smelled good though... Kinda like a jolly rancher... Shoulda got my own." His eyes trailed down to stare at Levi's lips as he nibbled on his straw, then snapped back up as his face brightened anew. "Do you wanna sit... Or something else?" Eren asked, not sure what to do now that he had the Omega's full attention.

"Tastes like a jolly rancher," Levi chuckled then held up one finger as he drained the rest of the liquid in the glass, shivering a little at the chill of it down his throat and inclined his head. "I wanna see your moves Alpha; let's dance," he said cheekily before he sauntered passed the other male towards the dance floor, setting his empty glass on a random table as he went, glancing back over one shoulder at Eren and raising a brow when the Alpha wasn't immediately following.

He didn't do it often... He didn't have a habit of seducing people, nor was he generally inclined to, but the awkward Alpha was cute and genuine enough and Levi was just intoxicated enough to flirt. He very rarely took home or went home with anyone and he didn't often get drunk. But why not? He deserved to let loose once in awhile. Maybe if Eren played his cards right...

Eren was frozen for a moment, panicking because he couldn't really dance, but when Levi looked back at him with such a fucking hot expression, he was jolted into action. Eren threw his sweater on a chair by Levi's empty glass, not really caring at this point if it was stolen, as he strode with purpose towards Levi on the dance floor. He managed to drain three shots of vodka on his way there as a waitress passed him, quickly throwing money at the girl and not waiting for the change. He needed some liquid courage.

Finally, he reached the Omega who was swaying his hips desirably in front of Eren. Eren watched for a moment, transfixed by how beautiful the Omega was, and how lucky he was to get a chance to talk with Levi and dance with him. He stepped forward and leaned into Levi's ear to ask, "May I put my hands on your hips?" wanting nothing more than to pull the Omega close and move to the music that boomed around them.

That little smile Levi had flashed the Alpha before appeared again and his scent flared pleasantly, approving of both Eren's desire and his consideration. Levi leaned into him, resting his hands on Eren's chest with light pressure as he tiptoed to reply close to the Alpha's ear, "Because you asked, you may."

Eren smiled wide and gently placed his large hands on the Omega's slim hips, pulling him only a little closer and starting to sway his own to the beat. He leaned down once again to say honestly, "If I make you uncomfortable, just hit me or something... I'm kind of an idiot, but I don't wanna fuck this up." He risked a sniff of Levi's neck, inhaling the Omegan scent with a happy sigh, as his body framed Levi's and they moved together. His own scent curled around them protectively, warding off all the other Alphas he noticed were staring at Levi. He tried to make sure the scent wasn't aggressive or assuming since the Omega wasn't his, but he figured he might as well offer some perks of his Alpha nature to his dance partner.

The Omega tilted his head to the side a little, noticing the subtle scenting and finding Eren's intentions to be as endearing and genuine as they'd been previously and his own answered in kind, intrigued and almost fond with hints of desire. Levi decided the Alpha deserved a reward for his manners and his honesty. He slid his hands up Eren's chest to loop his arms loosely around the back of his neck, and pressed in against him, closing the distance the Alpha had so thoughtfully kept between them and he began to **move**. He rolled his body against the other male, motions languid and in time with the heady thumping of the music. He looked up with half lidded and heated mercury eyes and a satisfied little curl formed on his mouth. "You're not used to picking up Omegas, are you Eren?" he asked in a husky tone.

"No... Not really," Eren answered, shuddering as Levi's body moved like sin against him. His thumbs started to rub circles into Levi's hips, holding the Omega a little tighter as he tried to keep up with his movements. His scent that smelled like caramel and sea salt started to become thick with arousal, but there was nothing he could do to rein it in; Levi was too close to not notice. Becoming more courageous as the alcohol heated his blood, Eren leaned in once more, lips slightly brushing the shell of Levi's ear and asked, "How am I doing, Levi?" The Alpha purred the Omega's name as it rolled off his tongue.

A slow shiver slid down Levi's spine as he felt the Alpha's lips ghost his ear, breath stirring the soft strands of his dark fringe and heat rose under his skin in response to the purring tone. The sudden boldness from the Alpha wasn't unwelcome and Levi hummed lowly, his own cinnamon sugar scent mingling with Eren's, braiding their mutual attraction together pleasantly.

He turned in the Alpha's hold, one arm remaining raised so that he could thread his fingers into Eren's hair while his other dropped to overlap the Alpha's on his hip, drawing it over his taut belly while they moved together, Levi's backside now pressed to Eren's front. He lulled his head back onto the Alpha's shoulder and looked up at him, "Not bad," he murmured, a sultry teasing undertone to his voice as he answered the other male finally.

"Better than terrible," Eren said with a chuckle against Levi's ear. His fingers flexed against Levi's abdomen, while his other hand sank lower to trail up and down the Omega's thigh. Feeling even more daring, he rolled his hips up against Levi's ass to the music with a small groan. Levi's body felt so good in his arms. "This okay?" he asked into Levi's ear once again, nosing lightly into the soft skin of the Omega's neck.

"I haven't hit you yet," Levi replied, pressing his ass back against the rolling of the taller male's hips, breath hitching slightly as unexpected electricity shot up his spine and arousal spiked heavier in his scent. He lulled his head against Eren's shoulder, tilting it further to the side to bare his throat to Eren as the Alpha nosed along the soft, sweat damp and spicy sweet skin and Levi’s fingers tugged lightly on the chocolate strands of Eren's hair, encouraging him further. It felt good to just let his body move and Eren smelled nice and he wasn't rough or arrogant like the Alphas Levi was used to dealing with. He'd learned early on to avoid those types, especially at work, but Eren was unique and Levi was curious and attracted by the differences.

"You smell so good," Eren breathed into Levi's neck, continuing to roll his hips against Levi's ass, rocking a half hard-on that was thankfully contained within his jeans. His hands moved up and down Levi's sides, not roughly, but not quite gently either. The arousal in Levi's scent made him feel almost dizzy and high combined with the alcohol in his system. He pressed his lips lightly against Levi's neck and whispered, "You're so pretty... I really want to kiss you..."

"Mm," Levi hummed low in his throat, arching a bit as lips pressed to his neck and he could feel the growing stiffness in the brunette's pants against his backside and he shuddered with his eyes closed. He cracked them open again a moment later, the smoldering silver a bare ring around the widely dilated pupils, "S'good because I really want you to kiss me, **Alpha** ," he purred silkily, shifting one hand back to squeeze the Alpha's hip, fingers splaying back over Eren's rear as he rolled his hips back harder against Eren's crotch.

"Shit," Eren hissed, gripping Levi's hips tighter and turning the Omega around in his arms to bring them face to face. Instead of attacking Levi's mouth immediately, Eren's eyes gazed into Levi's, pupils fully dilated as they burned with heat and desire. Closing them, he lightly nudged Levi's nose with his own before he pressed their lips together in a soft, but heated kiss.

It wasn't long before Eren pressed in harder, moving his lips against Levi's in a slow, but quickening pace as he tasted the Omega.

Levi wrapped his arms back around the Alpha's shoulders and let Eren draw him in, surprised by the soft, simmering kiss, caught off guard by how much he appreciated the fact that the Alpha hadn't simply shoved his tongue into his mouth.

He moaned into the deepening kiss, parting his lips in invitation, threading his fingers into the silky strands of Eren's hair as he kissed him back. A clever tongue darted out to taunt the Alpha's, luring it back into his mouth that tasted vaguely of green apple jolly ranchers and something a little spicy like his scent. He broke the heated lip lock after several long moments and licked his lips, swallowing as he tried to clear the fuzziness from his head. He pressed his lips along Eren's jaw to his ear, nipping at the lobe and murmuring breathily, "You should take me home before I come to my senses."

"Fuck yes," Eren said, cock twitching in his jeans as he let go of Levi's hips to place his hand on the small of the Omega's back to lead him from the dance floor. His scent was high in the air, aggressively aroused, as he pushed people out of his way to hastily make his way to the exit with Levi in tow. Eren didn't even care that he had completely abandoned his friends, not to mention his sweater, without a word. He was intensely aware that if the Omega _did_ come to his senses, he would lose his only chance.

Outside, Eren immediately pulled out his phone, ordering an uber as his hand rubbed up and down Levi's back. It was a little chilly in the air even though the alcohol made him feel warm. "Are you cold?" he asked Levi, gently pulling him closer so that the Omega could leech off of his own heat until the cab came.

Levi leaned into the Alpha when Eren drew him close, greedily soaking in the heat rolling off the taller male. "Mm, not anymore," he answered, boldly slipping one hand beneath Eren's shirt and splaying his fingers over his firm belly, purring appreciatively. His scent curled up around them, spicy and sugary, thick with arousal and anticipation. He was actually looking forward to spending the night with Eren; it'd been so long since he'd last sought to get intimate with anyone.

Eren's breath hitched when Levi's hand came in contact with his skin. He could feel his abdomen tense under the soft pressure of the Omega's fingers and his abs flexed, showing off his six pack unintentionally. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, caging in his small frame, but still loose enough in case the Omega wanted to break free. "I'll keep you warm," Eren promised, voice deep and rumbling from his chest.

His phone trilled as the uber drove up to the curb, and Eren placed his warm hand on the curve of Levi's back once again to guide him into the car. "My place or yours?" Eren asked, needing to give the driver an address.

"Yours. Mine's across town," Levi answered, curling against the Alpha as they slid into the back of the cab, pressing his nose against the side of Eren's neck, inhaling and nipping lightly along his collar. His fingers crept back up the Alpha's torso, humming appreciatively as he touched at the muscles beneath Eren's shirt with his fingertips. And he didn't think too much about what he was doing or what they would be doing once they made it to their destination, just letting things happen as they did, enjoying the warmth and little shocks of pleasure under his own skin.

Eren quickly gave his address, happy that they were pretty close. He lived in an ancient house with a couple of other Alphas, including Jean, near their university. He thanked god that he had somewhat cleaned his room recently, knowing there was no garbage or dirty laundry littering the space.

As the driver pulled away from the curb, Eren sought out the Omega's lips again. He trailed one hand over the smooth skin of his neck and then his collar and shoulder as he moved his lips desperately against the Omega's. "Levi," he breathed, pulling back slightly, "You taste so good," before he dived back in again, his scent heavy with desire.

Levi whined lowly, the sound vibrating in his chest as he let the Alpha dominate his mouth, shuddering as Eren's hands roamed over his body. He sucked on the Alpha's tongue and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, fingers digging into his back a bit as the heavy scent of the Alpha's desire enveloped him. His own rose up intently, responding with a rush of his own want and his breath hitched, abruptly breaking the kiss to hiss a soft curse under his breath as he felt himself slick unexpectedly. That was new, but it wasn't exactly unwelcome, though a tad inconvenient and uncomfortable. "Eren," he breathed in warning, looking at the other male with hazy and thickly dilated eyes, shivering hard as he felt another rush of slick seeping through his underwear and he shifted restlessly.

"What-... Oh," Eren said, sniffing the scent of slick in the air. Eren growled, his instincts alight with arousal and the need to protect, pulling the Omega towards him and basically seating Levi in his lap. He couldn't help it, the smell of slick was too much to ignore.

"Dude, I will give you all the money in my wallet if you get us to my house like right the fuck now," he almost yelled at the driver, hands rubbing soothingly over Levi's body. "It's okay Omega, I got you... Almost there, almost there," he said, incoherently trying to soothe his partner as he tried to both keep his eyes locked on Levi and look out the window to see where they were at the same time.

Levi whined quietly and curled himself against the Alpha tighter, rocking in his lap ever so subtly and burying his face against Eren's neck, unable to help the instincts driving the motions, especially with the production of slick and the subsequent possessive arousal and protectiveness that rose in the Alpha's salted caramel scent. He closed his eyes and clung to Eren, nosing behind his ear and mouthing over his scent gland eagerly, tiny breathy whines escaping him in intervals. "Nm, taste good... Want you Alpha," he panted heatedly, lips ticklish against the dampened flesh of Eren's throat, voice muffled and too quiet for anyone, but Eren to hear.

"Want you too Omega... So bad," Eren growled, nuzzling Levi's head and scent marking his hair without meaning to. He rutted up against the plump curve of Levi's ass, his cock straining against his jeans.

After what felt like forever, the car finally pulled to a stop in front of Eren's place. It was a large old Victorian house, in desperate need of a fresh coat of white paint and new shingles, but it didn't look horrible.

Eren pulled the Omega into his arms, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist as he fished into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. True to his word, Eren flung all the cash from his wallet onto the back seat, probably around two hundred dollars. He then dashed up the path and up the stairs, grabbing his keys and opening the door with some difficulty as he still held Levi carefully in his arms. Eren kicked the door shut and bolted up the stairs with little effort, all the way to the top where his bedroom was, the largest in the house.

Eren's room was medium sized, with a queen size bed covered in navy blue sheets and a desk with a gaming computer beside a large window. He placed the Omega carefully on his bed then went back to his door to shut and lock it, needing to protect Levi from anything outside this little bubble.

Eren looked back at Levi and growled, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the haze of alcohol and the dizzying effect of the smell of slick. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, trying to calm down as he started to pace. "I just want you to know that even though we came back to my place and you slicked and stuff, we don't have to do anything... I don't expect anything from you... If you don't wanna have sex, we don't have to... I could just get you off or whatever... Or I could just let you sleep in here if you don't want anything sexual... I'm really horny, so I don't know if I could really cuddle you when you smell like that... I just want you to know you can back out at any time... I **need** you to know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to," Eren rambled, resisting his instincts, trying to make sure that Levi was comfortable and still wanted this. Just because he'd slicked didn't mean he still wanted to have sex.

Levi sprawled on Eren's bed, watching the Alpha intently as he paced and fidgeted restlessly, rambling adorably. The Omega wet his lips and shifted on the bedding, lulling his head to the side and running his own hands over his thighs and hips, up, nimble fingers tugging his shirt out from the waistband of his jeans and disappearing underneath the freed fabric, pulling it up to reveal pale skin beneath. That same hand slid back down his chest to the buttons at the front of his jeans, toying with them teasingly.

"I know I don't _have_ too," he replied, arching his back and rolling his hips as his aroused scent wafted potently around him, accompanied by the bitter sweetness of more fresh slick and he shivered, muscles tensing and relaxing as he squirmed. "I'm choosing to... Come here Alpha, let me feel you," he ordered low, breathless and thick with desire.

Eren swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing as he watched Levi's erotic display on his bed and he clenched and unclenched his fists as he licked his lips. "Fuck, you're hot," he hissed, stalking forward slowly to kneel on the bed in front of the Omega, his arousal showing proudly in his jeans.

Eren crawled onto Levi, hovering over the Omega as his eyes drank in the sight of the pale skin below him. Holding himself up with one hand, he trailed the other from Levi's neck down to the beginning of his jeans before he managed to undo the buttons. Covering Levi's hip with one large hand, he dipped down to suck marks into the pale skin of the Omega's exposed stomach.

Levi's stomach fluttered and hollowed under the press of Eren's mouth and his hands found their way into the Alpha's hair, toes curling as he arched and shifted under him. "Mm, Eren... Feels so good," he praised, trying to roll his hips against the press of the large tanned hand gripping them. He watched Eren moving over him, running his gaze over the Alpha's still clothed body and finding it unsatisfactorily covered.

He carded his fingers back through Eren's hair until he could reach the back of his shirt and began tugging at the fabric and bunching it up beneath his hands, eager to feel the Alpha's skin against his own.

Taking the hint, Eren sat back on his heels and tore off his shirt, showing off his muscled torso and smooth tan skin. He grinned down at the Omega cockily as Levi drank in the sight of him. With one hand, Eren began to tug Levi's jeans down as he said, "Let me help you with those... Looks uncomfortable." He laughed cheekily as one hand still roamed Levi's body eagerly, feeling every dip and curve reverently.

Levi stretched and squirmed languidly under the caressing touch, lifting his hips to assist when Eren began tugging his jeans down to reveal the slick soaked, stretchy black boyshorts beneath that sparkled and matched his top, erection straining against the front of the material. The Omega brought one pale hand up to his own mouth, nibbling on his fingertip as he looked over the revealed muscle of Eren's torso and back, scent spiking with excited approval. He'd thought it felt nice through the Alpha's clothing... But to **see** the contoured musculature carpeted in that creamy caramel tanned skin that was beginning to shine ever so subtly with the first hints of perspiration, set a fire in the Omega's belly.

"Mn, yours too Alpha... Wanna see," Levi purred, voice muffled slightly from the fingers he was nibbling and sucking on unconsciously, his other hand reaching to touch at Eren's bared shoulder and chest greedily.

Eren gave Levi a crooked grin and threw the Omega's jeans on the floor to sit up once again. He slowly and teasingly undid the button of his jeans then unzipped the zipper to reveal bright blue boxer briefs that contained his large, straining erection. He pushed down the grey denim then pulled the pants off completely and threw them across the room before he ran his hands up the milky smooth skin of Levi's inner thighs. Eren laid down on top of the Omega, settling comfortably between Levi's legs and grinding their erections together with a roll of his hips. “Mm fuck… You look great underneath me,” Eren growled into Levi's ear, then began sucking marks into the Omega's scent gland, tasting cinnamon and sugar on his tongue.

Levi hissed and arched beneath Eren, bending his knees and hugging the Alpha's hips with his smooth thighs, fingers digging into the back of Eren's neck. He wasn't usually one to give up control so easily, didn't care to be reminded of his nature to submit, but with Eren, he almost reveled in it. He didn't think the Alpha meant it to be subjugation, sincerely enjoying covering the Omega. His touch was eager, but not demanding and Levi melted beneath it, unable to control the desperate breathy whine that crawled up his throat as slick trickled down the crack of his ass, soaking through his underwear and into the bedding beneath.

He shuddered and rutted against the thick hardness restrained by the barriers between them, panting incoherently through wet and reddened lips, "Nnhah, pin me, t-take... Alpha..."

Eren's scent was aggressively aroused, dominant and protective, genuine with desire and the need to please the Omega and Levi wasn't usually one to beg his own submission, but it was only one night and it wasn't as if they'd be seeing each other again; he didn't have to be embarrassed.

The Alpha growled into Levi's ear, running a hand from his neck over his rib cage and down his back to grip and squeeze the damp round muscle of Levi's ass. His other hand pulled off Levi's shirt over the Omega’s head so that the Alpha could scoot down and suck on a pink and hard nipple.

Eren dipped his hand into Levi's underwear, feeling the soft slick skin, then circled a finger over the Omega's twitching hole. "Feel good?" Eren asked huskily, moving over to tease Levi's other nipple with his tongue and teeth.

The Omega let the Alpha peel his shirt off without protest, let Eren do whatever he wanted, probably too trusting considering he didn't know the other male in any real sense, but Eren's scent told him everything he needed to know; Eren wasn't dangerous. Levi's breath hitched sharply and he shivered violently, tossing his head restlessly as the Alpha mouthed at his nipples. His fingers spasmed against the Alpha's shoulders and the back of his neck, nails biting ever so slightly as an exploratory finger slipped between the slick cheeks of his rear to tease at the fluttering opening where more slick was accumulating and dripping down. He pressed back against the tentative digit unconsciously, rolling his hips in an attempt to encourage Eren to use more force.

"S'good... So good... More," he demanded huskily, eyes barely open more than slits, glittering heatedly through the press of dark, thick lashes and he squeezed Eren's sides with his thighs insistently.

Eren slid a finger in, curled against Levi's inner walls then pulled it back out, beginning to fuck the Omega with his finger. "You're so wet for me... Smell so good," Eren said against Levi's skin, sucking marks onto Levi's chest. "Mm I think I want a taste," he purred, pulling out his fingers, and lifting his body off of the Omega’s. Kneeling, he gripped Levi's hips to flip the Omega onto his stomach then Eren pulled Levi's underwear down, and watched as slick oozed out of the Omega’s tight little hole. The Alpha growled and dove in between Levi's cheeks to lick up the slick aggressively.

Levi panted harshly, mouth open to admit the heavy, sharp inhaling and exhaling breaths, quiet moans slipping between them as the finger pressed in, rubbing against the sensitive walls of his slick passage and he whined when the Alpha removed it to pull away from Levi's hold and grip his hips instead.

When the Alpha flipped him over, a slow, aching shudder traveled down his spine and settled at the base. He shifted his knees, spreading them apart on the mattress, bowing his spine as he flattened his chest against the bedding, fingers curling into the fabric to either side of his legs. He shivered when his panties were shucked down around his thighs and cool air kissed the wetness between the pale globes of his ass and drenching the now exposed and twitching little hole, rosy with arousal and his breath caught at the resounding growl that came from the Alpha. He cried out sharply when Eren's mouth made contact with the sensitive and eager pucker and the Omega immediately buried his face against the sheets, biting them to stifle the desperate sounds and wetting them with saliva, closing his eyes tightly, brow furrowing in pleasure. Fuck, it had been so long...

Levi. It was sweet and Eren's tongue chased it, licking the Omega open as he thrust it inside. Eren's cock ached and twitched between his legs, so he reached down into his underwear to slowly stroke his erection as he readied Levi.

Levi's hole was pliant and open, eagerly accepting Eren's tongue without much coaxing. The Alpha leaned back to press a finger inside, then two, and then three, becoming impatient with need. But the hole accepted all three without resistance, aided by slick and desire. "How does that feel, Omega? Do you want me to stretch you out some more or are you ready for something else?" Eren asked, moving his fingers in and out as he curled and scissored them.

The Omega whined and twisted and rutted desperately back against Eren's tongue and fingers. "No more... No more teasing Alpha... Want you now, please now," he begged, spitting the damp mouthful of fabric from between his teeth, scent demanding and alluring in his desire to be filled immediately. It ached and he needed it. "Mn, condom," he managed to remind the Alpha and himself in a harsh exhale as he rocked his hips back and shifted restlessly against the bed, fingers kneading at the bedding unconsciously while he spread his thighs a bit further apart in preparation, chest heaving against the mattress while his cock dripped precum onto the rumpled sheets beneath him and twitched against his tensing belly.

"I don't wanna hurt you," Eren almost slurred, still drunk and high off of Levi's pheromones. He leaned over the Omega’s back, swooping down to press a few affectionate kisses to Levi's back and shoulders, and reached across the bed to the nightstand to grab a condom and lube. Levi was slick enough to not need lube, but Eren wanted to be careful.

He leaned back and shucked off his own underwear, pumping himself and ripping the condom open with his teeth as he watched the squirming Omega beneath him with hungry eyes. He rolled the condom over his erection, pinching the air from the top then coated the rubber in lube.

Eren pulled Levi's hips up, knocking the Omega’s knees with his own to settle behind, rubbing the head of his dick against Levi's slick opening. "Do you want it, Omega?" Eren asked, sliding his cock up and down Levi's slick crack.

Levi rubbed his face against the bedding, hips shifting back against Eren as he whined wantonly, desperately trying to pull the Alpha's cock inside. He arched and reached back blindly with one searching hand, finding purchase on the Alpha's hip, fingers curling into the flesh of Eren's ass, nails biting harshly, insistent and impatient. "Yess," he hissed, "No more teasing... Won't hurt... Nnmhah now... Fuck me now Alpha," demanding and desperate, wiggling his hips back enticingly and shuddering as slick squelched out from his already stretched and eager entrance. His cock jerked and strained, drooling precum and aching as surely as the burning desire to be filled throbbed in the base of his spine.

"Fuck," Eren hissed at Levi's command, and he listened, pressing into the Omega’s hot tight heat. He inched in at a tortuous pace because he _was_ big; he wasn't just bragging. He didn't want to hurt the petite, but feisty and beautiful Omega beneath him. Finally, his hips were flush with Levi's, now all the way in and his fingers gripped Levi's hips tightly, digging into his skin as he tried to let the Omega adjust to his girth. "Tell me when I can move," Eren growled, releasing one hip to pet up and down Levi's spine encouragingly.

Levi let out a keening whine, eyes widening and tearing as he felt the thickness breaching him, stretching him beyond capacity and filling him, aching and painfully tight in the grip the Omega's body provided. He held his breath and trembled against the press of it, painful pleasure washing through him in rolling waves and his fingernails left reddened half moons in the flesh of Eren's ass and he would have collapsed if the Alpha hadn't been holding his hips in a firm grip of their own.

His sucked on his bottom lip and let out a shaky breath through his nose, urging his body to adjust faster, the throbbing itch in his belly impatient and determined to be satisfied. After a few torturous moments, he gave an experimental shift of his hips, rocking forward a little and then back, bowing his back and a purring growl tore out of his throat as the shift sent a bolt of electric ecstasy through him.

"Move move move, god please move," he panted breathily, shuddering and reaching above his head to brace the hand not on the Alpha's backside against the headboard for leverage to push back against the welcome intrusion. It felt so fucking good to be so full and in the moment, Levi wanted to be split and broken under the Alpha and he didn't have the capacity for embarrassment as he begged shamelessly for Eren to do just that.

At Levi's words, Eren pulled his hips back until just the head was inside then slammed forward, almost knocking the Omega flat with the force. Eren grunted at the feeling and did it again, holding Levi's hips steady this time. He steadily increased his pace, thrusting in and out of Levi harshly, panting hard with pleasure as he bucked inside.

Levi moaned and shoved himself back into the thrusts as best as he could, his grip falling from the Alpha's hip to join his other against the headboard so that he could better support and leverage himself into the harsh rocking motions of Eren's body into his own. His legs shook with the effort to remain in the position and slipped in the bedding, widening further, flexible and burning with tension as he nearly flattened himself to the mattress under the Alpha, his cock gaining the lightest friction against the rumpled sheets beneath his hips as he rocked forward and back desperately.

"Yess, Alpha, like that... Hah-Harder," he hissed, keening and moaning, body greedily clenching and relaxing around Eren's shaft, rippling and demanding satisfaction. He arched a little further, perspiration dampened spine bowed wickedly to force the Alpha's cock against his prostate. He cried out sharply, breathless as pleasured tears gathered and clung to his eyelashes while he tensed and shuddered uncontrollably. The little stars over his neck and spine glinted with a sheen of perspiration and shifted on his skin coyly with his movements, dark and tempting on the flushed milky flesh of his back and his silky fine raven hair splayed over the wash of bed sheets as he tossed his head and bared his throat as best he could in the position, purely instinctive and meant to show the other male how much he wanted him, how completely accepting he was of Eren's domination, his scent thick and sugared, laced with cinnamon bitter spice, urging and affirming what his body language was speaking to the Alpha.

Eren snarled loudly in response, fucking Levi as hard as he could and grinding the man into the mattress. His thrusts were so heavy that with every push, Levi's body was moved further and further up the bed until his head was almost hitting the headboard, pillowed by the Omega's forearms. Eren's bed creaked in protest, banging into the wall and probably leaving marks on the drywall.

When Levi cried out, Eren knew for sure he was hitting the Omega’s prostate, so he angled his hips to start his assault. Then the Alpha noticed the submissive tilt of Levi's head and snarled again, leaning down to bury his face in Levi's neck and suck harshly on the Omega’s scent gland. In his drunken haze, he desperately wanted to sink his teeth in and claim the beautiful Omega, but he managed to refrain, keeping his instincts in check.

It was then that he started to feel a familiar pressure at the base of his cock and his hips stuttered as he lost his rhythm momentarily. His mouth let go of Levi's neck and he gasped, "Levi," in warning, not sure what to do, but unable to stop rocking into the tight heat of the Omega.

Levi was hardly coherent, high on Alpha dominance and his own willing submission, so close, braced on the edge of climax, breathless with wanting and drunk on instinct. He moaned as Eren's mouth clamped down over his scent gland, over stimulating it and causing it to leak copious amounts of the bittersweet spicy oils that were uniquely his as he pressed his forearms against the headboard harder, fingers half clenched as he rutted back against the Alpha's pistoning hips.

His name in Eren's guttural and warning tone was like warm honey and settled onto his skin thick and delicious and he cracked one eye open to look heatedly at the other male over the taut curve of his shoulder. "Do it Alpha... I want it," he breathed lowly, muscles tensing in his arms and back as he slammed himself back against the rocking thrusts, the kiss of Eren's swelling knot against his already stretched and slicked entrance making him tremble, already on the cusp of orgasm and begging the Alpha to push him off the ledge.

Eren dropped his head into Levi's neck again and growled and hissed as he picked up the pace again, his thrusts growing erratic as his knot swelled. With one last deep thrust, he pushed his knot into the Omega, locking them together as he came hard. His mouth clamped down hard on Levi's scent gland, leaving a dark black bruise on his pale skin, but not enough to break the skin thankfully, as he rocked his trapped knot inside the Omega while cum continued to spurt out of him.

The Omega stilled under the Alpha, tensing as his body shuddered and clenched and a particularly high pitched cry trembled from his throat as he came, a wash of slick accompanying the sudden rush of semen from his jerking cock and soaking the sheets under him. The harsh sting of teeth at the side of his neck and the burning pressure of the Alpha's knot forcing its way inside him and flaring further to lock them together had his limbs going numb and his head foggy, inexperienced with the euphoric over sensation that came with sating his most basic of instincts. It was like learning pleasure for the first time.

He collapsed under Eren's weight, shivering and twitching beneath him as he fought to catch his breath, skittering bolts of electricity still pulsing along his nerves randomly and he kept his eyes closed and just breathed, not at all inclined to move away and rather enjoying being pressed flat against the mattress by the larger male's weight.

Eren let go of Levi's neck and licked the bruise almost apologetically as he panted and shuddered from his orgasm. "S'good Levi... You were perfect... So pretty... Feels good to be locked to you," Eren breathed gently into Levi's ear, petting his sides adoringly and nuzzling into the Omega’s undercut to cover him even more with his Alpha scent.

Careful of his knot, he rolled to the side so that he wouldn't crush the Omega, but still curled around Levi possessively. He crooned quietly to the panting male as he pulled up his comforter over them so that once their sweat dried, they wouldn't be cold. "You okay?" Eren asked, now coming down from his high, "I didn't hurt you, did I? I haven't knotted many people before..."

Responding to the crooning, Levi purred low and content in his chest, the sound a little husky, raw from his roughened throat as he shifted back against the Alpha, feeling incredibly secure and undeniably comfortable in Eren's embrace. There was a dull ache in the base of his spine, but it wasn't unpleasant and he found the throb rather satisfying. "You didn't. Feels good... Mm, really good," he murmured, inhaling deeply and pulling Eren's arm over his side and pressing his warm hand over Levi's smooth belly, unconscious of the trusting gesture, but wanting the tender warmth provided by the Alpha's palm on his vulnerable skin. He kept his eyes closed and simply settled in, resting his own hand over Eren's, too blissed out to care about how intimate it all was for a one night stand.

Eren pressed a kiss to the mark he’d left on Levi's neck and smiled. "Okay good," he said, relief in his voice as he continued his croon from deep in his chest. He relaxed into his pillow sleepily, rubbing his hand up and down Levi's abdomen unconsciously as he buried his nose into the back of Levi's neck. "'M fallin' asleep," he said with a sigh, "Dunno how long my knot will stay... You can sleep here and stay ‘til mornin' if you want..."

Levi only hummed in response and curled more comfortably into Eren's arms, already beginning to doze off himself, body floating on a sea of lethargic warmth and sated instinct, in absolutely no rush to leave for the time being. Whether he wanted to stay until morning or not was irrelevant; even if he wanted to leave, he couldn't and it was too comfortable and he was already being lulled into sleep with the Alpha.

It was barely morning when the Omega woke, sun not even breaching the horizon yet. He grimaced as he shifted, his lower body throbbing in time with the dull ache behind his eyes and there was a warm weight over his waist that was unfamiliar. He inhaled deeply and forced his eyes open, the scent flooding his mind with memory abruptly and he groaned softly, stilling the sound when Eren tightened his arm around him and grumbled in his sleep.

Levi sighed and carefully maneuvered the Alpha's arm from around him before he sat up and slipped out of the bed, looking around the room for his missing clothing and noticing several things he hadn't been too concerned over the night before. Eren was definitely a typical college kid... The Omega shook his head, bending to retrieve his rumpled jeans from the floor with a wince, grimacing when he straightened up and felt rivulets of warm wetness trickling down the backs of his thighs. He wrinkled his nose, cursing the excess of assumed slick that he hadn't been able to clean off the night before, hissing under his breath and he quickly yanked on his jeans and jerked his top on. He needed to get the fuck home and shower. He didn't even bother to search for his missing underwear; it wasn't worth the effort.

He lingered for a moment longer, looking at the attractive brunette curled in the bed, appreciating the sight before he turned to leave, letting himself out of the room silently. Last night had been great, felt good and certainly he'd wanted it, but seeing Eren's room was enough for him to know there couldn't be anything more. Eren was normal and carefree and typical and Levi was not. Their lifestyles couldn't be any more different from one another. He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way down the stairs, gait a little bow-legged, but he did a decent job hiding it.

As he was pulling his boots on, the front door opened and he stared at the Alpha that was likely a roommate of Eren's, wide-eyed as the other male stared back in disbelief, obviously piecing together what he'd happened upon. Neither one of them said anything and Jean stepped back so Levi could slip by him and disappear down the block where he hailed a cab.

Jean stood staring after him for several long seconds, uncertain if he'd seen what he thought he'd seen. He shook his head, murmuring under his breath, "No way..." There was just no way... But he'd seen the marks and smelled Eren on the gorgeous Omega when he'd brushed passed. How in the hell had the other Alpha even managed to convince the guy to talk to him let alone follow him back to their place? Damn...

He scratched the back of his head and finally stepped further inside, closing the door behind him and making his way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and pour himself a bowl of corn pops while he contemplated the unfairness of life. Some guys had all the luck...

It was already mid morning when Eren woke up, reaching forward groggily to grab his bed mate and pull him closer for warmth, but his hand kept reaching. Eren opened his eyes with a wince and blinked, finally seeing that he was alone in his bed. He sighed and laid back down, very disappointed. Before he had fallen asleep, he'd made plans to make breakfast for the Omega when they woke at least, and ask him for his number. Eren wasn't mad at Levi, of course. He'd had no expectations. But he did like Levi a lot from what he could remember around his drunken lust. It was shitty to think he'd never see the gorgeous Omega again.

Sitting up and reaching towards his nightstand for some Advil, Eren groaned, feeling gross and needing to wash the night off of himself. He pulled back the covers and scratched at his balls, about to get up when he felt something odd on his dick.

Looking down, Eren saw the ring of a very broken condom hanging precariously off of his soft member. For a few seconds, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. The condom had broke. The condom had _fucking_ broke. Eren shrieked and it echoed through the house as he sat there still staring down at his cock.

Jean jumped when a rather girlish screech reverberated through the house and he took off up the stairs, mostly curious to see what the hell had his roommate screaming like a damn girl at half past eleven in the morning. He chuckled to himself as he considered that maybe the Omega he'd caught sneaking away this morning had left Eren handcuffed to his bed or something equally as hilarious and took the stairs two at a time, eager to find out.

He gave one loud knock before he came barging into the room, other hand over his eyes, "Is it safe? Are you naked? What are you screeching like a banshee for dude? Did that sweet little honeypot you got lucky with dye your dick pink or something? I wanna look; can I look?" he asked, stumbling blindly into the room towards the other Alpha's bed.

"The condom!" Eren yelled, pulling his blanket over his lap to cover himself, "The condom fucking broke! What the fuck do I do? What if I get a fucking STD? What if my dick falls off and I die? What if he's not on fucking birth control? I don't even have his last name let alone his damn number! Shit fucking shit." He pulled at his hair, all the thoughts in his mind came bursting out as he freaked the fuck out.

Jean peeked one eye open through his splayed fingers and then the other before deeming it safe for him to look and he dropped his hand altogether and launched himself onto Eren's bed, sprawling over the other Alpha's covered legs. "Is that **all**?" he asked with a lopsided smirk, "I think you're safe dude. I saw that Omega this morning. There's no way a piece of tail that fine would be dumb enough or easy enough to have any STDs and not be on birth control. Seriously... How'd you even manage to lure him into bed with your sorry ass? You didn't pull any blurred lines shit did you?"

Eren pulled his hands out of his hair and scowled. "Of course fucking not. You know I don't do this kind of shit like _ever_ ," Eren said then sighed, starting to calm down as he mulled over Jean's logic. He looked up at his best friend with a crooked smile, "He fucking slicked in the cab on the way here... And he let me knot him... I think that's why the condom broke..."

Jean's brows rose to his hairline, "Fucking A... You gotta be the luckiest prick I know. Geeks aren't supposed to get with hotties. It ain't right... It just ain't right. Shame you didn't get his number though. Maybe the next time he was feeling lonely, you coulda scored again. Even if it's a booty call, you can't squander that shit," he said, still grinning and clapping Eren on the shoulder, oddly proud of his best bud's accomplishment.

Eren grinned, blushed, and shrugged, shoving at Jean’s shoulder. "More like the luckiest fucking guy in the universe... To be honest, I wouldn't regret it even if my dick does fall off," Eren sighed and leaned back against his headboard. "I think I've used up my luck for a lifetime. It would be asking too much of the universe to get his number too... Although I kinda feel weird not telling him about the condom, but I seriously have no way of contacting him..."

Eren sighed wistfully again before he started to kick at Jean, "Get out you smelly fuck. I need to bask in that Omega’s scent in my bed before I have to wash the fucking sheets. Need to add it to the fucking spank bank dude."

Jean rolled off the end of the bed and caught sight of something rather interesting sticking out from under it. He plucked up the obviously expensive sparkly little black shorts and dangled them on a fingertip as he popped back up to his feet, "Looks like he left you a little souvenir, don't jerk off too much or your dick really _will_ fall off," he warned with a wink and tossed the lingerie at the other Alpha's face before he booked it out of the room, making lewd and obnoxious sex noises as he went.

"Fucking asshole!" Eren yelled after Jean, trying to seem angry and not laugh. Eren took the underwear off his face and stared at them before he shoved his face in them again and took a deep breath of the heavy scent of slick clinging to the silky material. "Ah," Eren sighed, "That's some good shit." He promised himself this was the only creepy thing he'd do with the panties and that he would wash them as well so that the temptation wouldn't be there. "Fuck," Eren said, hitting his head against the headboard, "I should have gotten his fucking number."

The Alpha would beat himself up for not getting Levi's number for a long time after that night.


	2. First Trimester: One to Twelve Weeks (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***IMPORTANT**
> 
> Okay guys, so, I have bad news. This is the last update for now for this fic and likely our others as teapotscandal is currently very ill. The fics will be ongoing and eventually finished, but until she is well, updates will be delayed. We appreciate all the love and support and we hope you will be patient in waiting for new chapters until we are able to work on them.
> 
> Thank you!

Jean was on his way home, popping in at the convenience store on the corner of their block to pick up some munchies for the gaming marathon they had planned for the weekend. He had a bag of weed in his back pocket and three bags of chips and a case of beer under his arm as he stood in line. He scanned over the magazines idly as he waited and nearly dropped the load in his arms when he caught sight of an unforgettable face. "Holy shit," he murmured, still staring at the cover of some Omega mag called Vanity Fair and even **he** knew the name was a big one. He jumped when the worker behind the counter cleared their throat loudly and quickly tossed his items up on the counter, snagging one of the magazines as well. Eren was gonna flip shit...

Jean swaggered cockily into the house, "Honey, I'm home! You're not gonna believe the surprise I got for you!" he called, toeing off his shoes haphazardly and meandering further into the house and down to the shared den where the game consoles were hooked up to the large TV and the bean bag chairs were already placed for maximum comfort during their scheduled game play. He set the case of beer down next to the three foot bong already situated between the plush seats and flopped into one lazily, jiggling one leg impatiently while he waited for Eren to join him.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Eren said, walking into the den as he took a swig from the four litre of milk he was carrying. Eren always drank straight from the bottle, much to all his roommates' disgust. They’d all learned early on to always buy their own drinks and label them clearly unless they wanted to drink Eren's back wash. "Brought a little sugar for your momma?" Eren asked teasingly as he flopped into the bean bag beside Jean.

Jean pawed through the bag in his lap, pulling out the magazine and flashing a wicked grin at Eren. "Oh yeah, got you some new material for your spank bank. You must've worn those panties out by now," he said cheekily and slapped the mag against the other Alpha's chest, "I knew that Omega was out of your league, but man, I didn't realize just how fucking far out of your league."

Eren furrowed his brows at Jean before he picked up the magazine. Right there on the fucking cover was Levi. Levi was a fucking _model_. Eren gaped at Jean then back to the magazine, then back to Jean again. "Holy fucking shit," Eren said, disbelief on his face, before he started leafing through the magazine to check that it was real. It seemed pretty fucking legit. "Well," Eren said, leaning back into the chair, looking shell shocked, "Ain't that something..."

"No shit dude. You got luckier than we even thought," Jean snorted, "He gets paid to be that hot. No wonder you haven't heard from him. He might as well be a celebrity."

"Right... Makes sense that I couldn't get his number," Eren said with a sigh, reaching forward to grab a beer, "At least I have the memory to keep me warm at night... Let's fucking get plastered and play some vids... Need to celebrate Eren Jaeger, loser extraordinaire, getting laid by a fucking **model**." He raised his beer in cheers, chugging down the liquid heartily.

Jean laughed and raised his own beer in solute. The rest of the night was spent doing exactly as Eren had suggested, getting shitfaced and baked off their asses, eating junk, playing games, and talking smack.

***

Levi's downtime had been over for a few weeks and he was grateful for it. The weeks off had been nice and a blessing given all the damn marks he'd let Eren leave on his skin, but he was glad to be back to work. He thought about the Alpha randomly, not often, but not rarely either. It wasn't an unpleasant memory so he indulged now and then when the mood struck, but he'd gotten busy with work for the last several weeks and had all, but forgotten about the oddly adorable and entirely impractical mate material Alpha he'd had a tryst with on a whim. He was so busy, he'd even had to take suppressants for the past eight weeks to be certain he wouldn't go into heat; he didn't have the time to take off. He was well-known and sought after in the industry by a multitude of designers so he was often too busy for much of anything, but work, hence the forced outing with Hange in which he'd met and slept with Eren to begin with.

They'd begun another shoot for Calvin Klein, which Levi both loved and hated; he adored the clothing, but despised the Alpha models. They tended to get handsy and were so arrogant, he wanted to vomit on their shoes or maybe in them. One such model passed by him and scented him indiscreetly while he was in the middle of pulling on the leggings he would be wearing. In the shoes it was. The Alpha even had the audacity to shoot a dirty little smirk at him; definitely in them... Speaking of vomit, he was going to...

There was some god awful smell coming off of some model somewhere in his general vicinity and his stomach turned threateningly. He'd been feeling queasy often over the past two weeks and it was getting worse. He'd also gained weight, not quite enough to be all that noticeable or cause any problem with the clothing he was expected to showcase during work, but he _knew_ he'd gained it and it was annoying. It didn't matter how much he dieted or exercised, his body simply refused to shed the excess.

Another waft of that scent and he was rushing to the bathroom, the sleeveless wrap around top he had been putting on left undone as he bolted into the restroom and heaved into the thankfully clean porcelain basin of the toilet. He retched further from the foul taste of bile crawling in his throat and shuddered violently.

There was a soothing hand on his back and he jerked to look blearily over his shoulder, finding Hange's concern furrowed and frowning face hovering behind him as she crouched down to rub his back and offered him some tissues to wipe his mouth. He groaned lowly and accepted the soft kleenex, wiping his mouth roughly, tossing the soiled tissues into the toilet and flushing it blindly before he sat back on the floor and leaned back against the cool wall, to just breathe until the lingering nausea passed. “I'm fine,” he said after a second, eyes closed. She hadn't asked, but he knew she was going to.

"Sweetie pie," the photographer cooed, hovering over Levi fretfully as she knelt beside the Omega, "Do you have the flu? What's wrong? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

He shook his head against the wall, "No, it's fine. It'll pass soon. I'm fine. Someone out there smells fucking terrible. God, I hate Calvin Klein shoots," he said, voice a bit scratchy from his raw throat.

"Are you sure?" Hange asked, not liking the way the Omega had been acting the last two weeks. "Do you have any other symptoms?"

"Symptoms of what? Being a shitty model and an Omega? I'm tired, hot and fucking bloated and in a generally bad fucking mood, but that's because I've been working nonstop and popping suppressants like candy for the last two months. I'm taking a damn week off once this shoot's done and sleeping the whole damn time," he grumbled, glancing at the woman and shifting against the wall, closing the shirt still open on his chest, tying it haphazardly at his hip.

"Mmm," Hange hummed, looking the Omega up and down. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant," she said with a chuckle, patting his arm, "Need to have sex to get pregnant."

The Omega suddenly went very still and his eyes became very wide as he stared at the photographer he'd been friends with for at least half his life. "I did," he breathed, suddenly making several connections and calculating weeks in his head. But... They'd used protection; there shouldn't have been any possibility...

Hange blinked once. Then twice. Then screeched. "What do you mean you **did**?!" Hange squealed, grabbing onto Levi's arm, "You got laid and _didn't_ tell me? What the fuck Levi? Who was it? _When_ was it? Pleaseeeeee don't tell me it was a douche Alpha model?"

"Shh, keep it down! I don't need it broadcast for fuck's sake, and I'll have you know, I don't have to make you privy to every sexual encounter I have just because you knew me when I was a virgin," the Omega hissed, glancing around as if to be certain they were alone, which they were and he assumed Hange had had the goddamn sense to lock the door behind her when she'd come in. He shifted uncomfortably and worried his bottom lip between his teeth as a light rosy flush permeated his pale cheeks. He sighed heavily, "If you must know, it wasn't one of those asshats... It was that kid from the club... The one you poured drinks on while you were seizing on the dance floor. You remember?" he questioned and ran a hand through his dark and slightly sweat damp hair.

"Of course I fucking remember, you sly little minx you," Hange said, eyes glinting as she shook Levi gently, remembering to be careful of the nauseous Omega, "Well if you guys used protection, you should be okay... Maybe take a test just in case? We should probably reschedule the shoot... You can't work like this Levi..."

Levi sighed, "I'm fine four-eyes. You can go buy me a test at the pharmacy if you're so concerned. I already feel better," he argued, pushing himself up to his feet and stepping over to the sink. He washed his hands and rinsed his mouth out, splashing a bit of water on his face, wiping it off with one of the soft terrycloth hand towels provided, and glancing at Hange through the reflection in the mirror. He couldn't be pregnant; that wasn't possible... It just wasn't.

Hange nodded slowly, but there was apprehension in her eyes. "Levi... Even if you aren't pregnant... You gotta take fucking care of yourself... Can't fucking work if you're dead," she chastised, her intense eyes piercing him with her gaze. She held the stare for several moments before she sighed and deflated when nothing in his gaze changed. "I'll go get the stupid test. It'll be waiting for you when you're done," she grumbled then stalked out of the bathroom.

The Omega watched her go, snorting softly. He could handle it; he always did. Whatever was going on with his body would level out eventually. It was probably all a byproduct of prolonged use of heavy suppressants. Surely...

Hange had enough courtesy to keep the test wrapped up in the bag and tuck it between makeup and hair products at his prep station. He stared at it for a long time or at least it felt like a long time, caught in indecision, sure they were overreacting, but needing to see the proof nonetheless.

He blew out a heavy breath and stood up. "Fuck it," he murmured under his breath and reached for the little package, tucking it under one arm discreetly as he made his way back to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Fucking ridiculous... Disgusting... Can't believe I'm fucking doing this," he grumbled as he held the slim little stick out to pee on.

Once he'd finished, he set the test on the side of the sink and washed his hands, then he paced for long seconds, glancing at the damn thing every few steps. He growled and grabbed it, going to sit on the lid of the toilet, hanging his head while he just waited.

He jumped when the digital test beeped to signify it had come to a conclusion and he stared wide-eyed and unblinking at the positive symbols flashing on the little screen, mouth dry. Not possible... Not fucking possible!

He jumped up, holding the test in his hand tightly and obscuring it from view as much as possible as he swiftly exited the bathroom and sought out the woman again.

"Go buy another one. The one you got is faulty," he demanded, looking desperate and a little frightened, eyes pleading with Hange to just do as he'd requested without arguing.

"I didn't know what to get, so I bought one of all of them... I just gave you the most expensive one," Hange said, rushing to her backpack that was stored to the side of the set. She thrust the straps into his hands then started pushing him to the bathroom, worried by his freaked out expression and desperate demand.

Levi was in the bathroom a long time after that, trying to will himself to urinate which really wasn't as hard as you'd think and he managed to take at least five more of the damn tests and he was pacing while he waited, checking them one by one and throwing them into the emptied plastic bag in the backpack as he looked at each of them, knowing better than to leave them in the trash where they could be found by someone and rumours would spread. "No no no... Fuck, seriously," he hissed. Positive... Positive... Fucking positive!

He cracked the door open and thrust the backpack out at Hange who was hovering next to the doorway, waiting for her to take it before he slipped out and looked at her, brows pinched together and lips pursed. He brought a hand up to his mouth in an anxious motion. "What the fuck am I gonna do?" he murmured hoarsely as his other hand carded through his styled hair unconscious and uncaring of disheveling it. He couldn’t be pregnant **now** ; he had so much work lined up. The agency was going to flip.

Hange peeked into the backpack then back at Levi and sighed. "Well... You have some choices to make sweet pea. The shooting is over for the day so I'll take you back to your place and we can talk it out," she offered, placing her hand on Levi's shoulder, trying to be soothing for her friend.

The Omega just nodded vaguely, mind elsewhere as Hange lead him out of the building and had them both driven back to his home. He was... Pregnant... He was twenty-six with a very successful career in modeling and he was not in any sort of long term relationship, did not have an Alpha (not that he _needed_ one) and he was pregnant. He'd never thought he'd be a single mother if he was ever a mother at all...

Then there was Eren... He **had** to tell him... Or he didn't, but he _should_. It would be the right thing to do. It wasn't as if he expected the young man to take any responsibility for the child or support him; he didn't need it, but the Alpha deserved to at least know he had a child on the way. If Eren wanted nothing to do with it, he’d understand... Levi would be fine on his own; he always had been.

His thoughts came to a grinding halt as he realized that somehow he'd decided he was keeping it. He hadn't made the decision consciously, but it was there in his head, didn’t even consider other options. He was going to have the baby...

***

Eren was furiously typing away on his computer as he yelled into his glowing green custom gaming headset, playing WoW like usual to work off the stress from midterms. He was only wearing a pair of university sweatpants and no shirt, sipping on some Kool Aid as he played, staining his lips red.

The doorbell sounded and Eren cursed. "Someone answer the fucking door!" he yelled, but no one answered and the doorbell rang again. Eren swore and dashed away from his computer, headset still on as he ran down the stairs. He unlocked the door and yelled, "Connie I swear to god if you fucking lost your key again, I will fucking murder y-..." his voice trailed off as he saw who was on the other side of the door and choked on his own spit.

The Omega was standing on the doorstep of Eren's house in casual, comfortable white leggings and a large wine coloured cashmere sweater that bunched up around his thighs and at his wrists and drooped off one pale shoulder, complete with a matching pair of flats on his feet which he shifted with unconscious apprehension. He also carried a black and white tote bag in one hand while he pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head with the other and looked at the Alpha, gaze traveling over the expanse of his chest with unconscious appreciation before he could stop himself.

He wet his lips as a hint of a rosy blush heated his cheeks. "Um, hello Eren, I don't know if you remember me or not. We met a couple months ago," he greeted awkwardly, nerves in his voice and in his scent, uncertain how to go about any of this.

"Uh... Um... Yeah, of course I remember," Eren said, blushing bright red, as his online friends yelled at him through his headset. He turned to the side to whisper furiously into the mic, "I gotta go bye," then pressed the off button and took the headset off his ears to hang around his neck.

Eren looked back at Levi, rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Um... Wanna come in?" His face was full of confusion. Why the hell would Levi show up at his house months later?

Levi nodded a little, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. He stepped inside the house he'd only ever been in once and looked around curiously. It wasn't as if he'd had the chance to really look the last time he'd been there, curious and interested to know how exactly Eren lived. It hadn't really mattered before, but it kind of did now, considering the circumstances.

He slipped his shoes off and adjusted his hold on the bag that held the legal waiver of parental rights should Eren decide he wanted no part in raising their unexpected offspring. He'd come prepared because he didn't want to have to keep coming back if Eren did reject parenthood. He wouldn't blame him, but it would be uncomfortable to keep returning if the Alpha rejected him. "I'm sorry, it's so unexpected, but I couldn't really wait much longer and I don't think a phone call would have sufficed," he excused, toes fidgeting against the cool flooring as he stood before the confused Alpha.

Eren became more and more agitated as he watched Levi fidget and smelled anxiety in his scent. "Levi... Um are you... In trouble or something? Do you need me to do something?" Eren asked, his scent rising protectively around the Omega, seeking to comfort and soothe Levi.

The Omega lowered his lashes, a little smile quirking the corner of his lips as that same genuine concern and sincere consideration that had attracted him to Eren in the first place washed over him again and he let the scent calm his nerves. "I'm not in trouble... And I don't need you to do anything... I just... I came to tell you that I... I thought you should know," he paused to draw in a breath and convince his mouth to work the words out, "I just found out that I'm pregnant." He shifted again and looked down, only sneaking glances through his lashes at the Alpha to see what his initial reaction to the news was.

Eren blinked, then blinked again. Then he completely deflated. "Congratulations! I'm sure your Alpha must be thrilled! I won't tell anyone about our one night stand if that's what you're worried about. I promise," Eren said sincerely, giving Levi a strained smile, thinking the Omega was only worried about Eren spreading rumours.

Levi blinked slowly and his delicate brows pinched together, a cute wrinkle forming between them. "Um no, you misunderstand," he licked his lips and exhaled a heavy breath before drawing in another, "I don't have an Alpha… It’s yours; I don't know how it happened, but it did and I'm planning to follow through with it, so I thought that you should know."

As Levi's words floated to Eren's ears, it was like the Alpha had just jumped into freezing cold water. All he could do was stare at Levi in shock, only able to hear his beating heart and the rush of his blood.

The front door opened, revealing Jean and Connie, who looked equally shocked at seeing Levi in their front entrance. Their arrival was enough to snap Eren out of his panic and the Alpha said, "Let's go to my room so we can talk." Eren grabbed Levi's hand gently and led him up the stairs to his room, shutting the door and locking them in.

Eren seated Levi on the bed then began to stall; logging off of WoW and turning off his computer then going to his dresser to grab and pull on a white shirt with the batman logo.

Finally, he sat next to Levi and looked at the Omega. "You're pregnant. And I'm the father?" he repeated the words that Levi had said, making sure he’d heard correctly.

Levi set the bag he was carrying on the bed next to him and watched Eren as he moved around, waiting patiently until he'd finished and come to sit on his other side. The Omega was looking at his hands tucked into his lap and gave a nod of affirmation when Eren spoke. "Yes, but you don't have to worry. I'm not... I don't expect anything from you. I even... That is, if you don't want any part in it, it's fine; I brought the proper legal papers. Unless you do want to be involved, I wouldn't stop you, but I'm sure you weren't exactly expecting to be a father so soon," he said after a silent second, daring a sidelong glance at the Alpha, anxious fingers unconsciously fiddling with the soft fabric of his sweater pooled in his lap.

Eren, looking absolutely mortified, suddenly blurted, "Oh my fucking god, I am so sorry Levi... I am so fucking sorry... You must fucking hate me... Fuck," he rambled, his scent high with upset and distress.

The Omega blinked in confusion over the sudden outburst from the Alpha. "Hate you? Why would I? You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault... It was an accident," he replied, tilting his head a little, turning his upper body towards Eren and looking at him, scenting the distress in the Alpha's scent and his own curled in the space around them, still a little apprehensive, but soft with calm acceptance and sincere comfort directed towards the other male.

"The condom broke," Eren finally forced out. "I only found out after I had woken up and you were already long gone... I didn't know you were supposed to use a special condom to knot someone... I had no idea how to reach you... No last name or number or email," said Eren as he began to pull at his hair and leaned forward, "Jean told me that it wasn't a big deal anyway 'cause you'd definitely be on birth control... I am so sorry Levi... I should have tried harder to get in contact so you could take plan-B or some shit; I don't know."

"Oh..." Well, that made sense. Levi shook his head a little and reached one hand over to tentatively brush his fingertips along Eren's wrist, unsure if it was alright for him to touch the Alpha, but wanting to convey that his anxiety and guilt were unnecessary. "It's alright Eren. I'm fine. I'm not blaming you. I should have been more aware too. It's too late now anyways. It wasn't my intention to upset you, I just didn't feel right about keeping the child without at least telling you," he said, tone soft and soothing as his fingers ghosted over the Alpha's forearm and up to gently pry his fingers away from his hair.

Eren let go of his hair and sat up to look at Levi with wide eyes, realization finally registering. "You're keeping it... You're having my baby," Eren whispered, eyes falling down to Levi's stomach for a few moments. He looked back at Levi and frowned. " _Of course_ , I wanna be involved... That's my baby in there too," Eren said, pointing to Levi's abdomen, "But how are we gonna do this? As friends?" He cocked his head at Levi, wondering how the Omega wanted this to work.

The Omega wrapped an arm over his still thin waist self consciously when Eren pointed at it and shifted his weight on the bed, biting the corner of his lip. He hadn't really thought about what would happen if Eren wanted to be involved, what kind of relationship they would have. He squeezed his middle a little and glanced back at the Alpha, finally replying, "I don't really know... How... How involved do you want to be?"

Eren's eyes were blazing with determination as he gave Levi a small smile. "I'm going to support you through this... At any capacity you'll allow me too," Eren explained, inching closer on the bed, and placing a warm hand gently on Levi's arm. "Holy shit, I'm gonna be a daddy," he said with a laugh, still in shock, but getting excited, "And since you're so pretty, it's gonna be the cutest kid in the fucking world. Oh shit... Should I even swear around you? Think they can hear it?"

Levi relaxed at Eren's touch, soothed by the Alpha whose child he was carrying inside him and whom he knew so little about. He had been nervous about telling Eren, about his reaction and his assumed rejection and if he was being honest, he was relieved that he wouldn't be alone. He could take care of himself, always had, but he couldn't deny how vulnerable he was feeling because of the pregnancy and the hormones that were wreaking havoc on his system.

He let out an abrupt laugh, more of a giggle really, and his scent rose with relief and maybe just a little affection for the attractive young Alpha. "No, they can't hear you yet. Another couple months or so though, they'll be able to according to most of the books I've been reading through," he answered, pausing as he mulled over what else the Alpha had said, "Eren, I know it's a bit backwards, but do you want to try... Um, seeing each other... Dating?" They'd might as well give it a shot; who knew, maybe the young man would take his responsibility seriously and become mate material.

Eren choked on his spit at Levi's words and began to cough and splutter. Finally he was able to breathe again and said, "Seriously? _You_ wanna give me a shot? Holy shit..." Eren was positively beaming at Levi. Then his smile fell. "Wait... Do you actually like me in a romantic way? Or could see it developing into that? 'Cause I will still support you even as just friends. You aren't obligated to any relationship you aren't comfortable with just ‘cause I'm your baby daddy. This is your body and even though my kid is in there doesn't mean you get any less say. You're the boss and you get to call all the shots. Of course, I would love to date you... You're fucking so nice and strong and obviously crazy gorgeous. I was lucky you even gave me the time of day and now you’re giving me a child. That's like fucking nuts," Eren rambled, waving his arms in the air as he talked, working himself up more and more as word diarrhea fell from his mouth.

Levi slanted his gaze at the excitable Alpha, a soft half smile tugging at his pale lips. He still found the quirky awkwardness and sincerity in the other male entirely endearing and it was probably majority of the reason he was willing to attempt a romantic relationship.

"You make me smile and that's enough for me to at least try. You're cute and honest, maybe not exactly ideal, but there's potential. It'd be nice if we could raise our baby together... I've never really had an Alpha before," he replied, the hand not on his belly reaching to tuck some strands of dark hair behind his ear while watching Eren from under his lashes with an almost shy smile.

"Well I'm not much of an Alpha to be honest," Eren said, rubbing the back of his neck with a frown. "I don't like to push people around or fight for dominance or any of that shit. My friends say I'm a waste of a dynamic... But I think demanding Alphas are just assholes. I've been dumped a ton for not being more Alpha like..."

"It's actually funny you say that. It's that consideration that attracted me. I'm used to asshole Alphas, at work especially. Meeting you was refreshing, and I like that awkwardness. I think I'd like to spend some more time with you... Um even before I knew about the baby, I sometimes thought about it," Levi said, cheeks heating a bit and unconsciously shifting closer to the Alpha, feeling inexplicably drawn and maybe a tad needy. Must be the hormones.

Eren made a strangled noise in his throat. “You're gonna kill me with your cuteness… Like seriously… I'm starting to think I'm hallucinating,” Eren said with a nervous chuckle, cheeks turning redder. He leaned forward a bit to sniff at Levi, “You know… Your scent is driving my instincts up the wall… You smell like you're pregnant and it's mine as crazy as that sounds… I really want to hug and scent mark you and cuddle you… Keep you safe and shit..."

Levi tilted his head a little, the mix of his usual cinnamon sugar and newly added cream with subtle hints of salt and caramel scent strengthening in response to the Alpha's words and the acceptance as well as protectiveness that was rising in Eren's. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment in indecision, considering what the other male had said. "Mmn you can... I won't mind," he said after a moment, fidgeting a bit in what might be anticipation. He'd been feeling pretty antsy and anxious the last few weeks and he knew now that it was part and parcel with the pregnancy, but he wasn't entirely sure how to alleviate it.

Eren swallowed hard and sighed, flopping back on the bed. He scooted until his head was on a pillow and he opened his arms to the Omega. "Come'ere then," he said, beckoning Levi to come settle against him. He wanted Levi to get comfortable, and grabbing him and holding him just seemed rude. This way the Omega could initiate the contact on his own terms.

Levi looked at the Alpha shyly through his lashes as Eren sprawled back on the bed and opened his arms in invitation to the Omega. It made Levi's stomach flutter oddly and he hesitated only a moment before he pulled his legs up onto the bed and crawled over to Eren's side, curling himself against the Alpha, pressing his belly against Eren's side, instinctively placing the growing life between them. He almost immediately relaxed, instincts recognizing and reacting to the Alpha that had fathered the child inside him and the odd anxiety and anxiousness he'd been struggling against bled out of him.

He sighed softly, tucking his hands against his chest between Eren and himself. His eyes drooped lazily and a pleased purr sounded in his throat unconsciously, conveying his contentment. He could sleep like this. He hadn't been sleeping well recently, too restless and busy for it.

Eren curled his arms around Levi, drawing the Omega in closer and crooning low in his chest in response to Levi's purring. He immediately rubbed his neck over the soft black strands of Levi's hair, marking the Omega with his scent and holding him tightly. "We're gonna have a baby," Eren whispered then kissed the top of Levi's head. "May I touch your tummy?" Eren asked nervously, even though he knew there wouldn't be anything to feel quite yet.

Levi nodded vaguely against the Alpha and murmured drowsily with a soft smile curling on his lips, "Because you asked, you may." He tucked his face against Eren's neck, scenting himself further instinctively, finding it comforting. He hadn't realized, but he'd been craving the Alpha's touch and scent unconsciously and at the moment, he couldn't be concerned with anything outside Eren's embrace. He could worry about the details later.

"Thank you," Eren said softly, pulling his arm from Levi's back to press his hand against the Omega's softening stomach. "You're so tiny... Dunno how the baby is gonna fit in there... Are you hungry? Do you need me to get anything for you?" Eren asked rubbing his hand up and down Levi's abdomen gently.

Levi wrinkled his nose and huffed,"I've already gained weight. It's going to be such a pain to lose it after, but my agency is pretty keen on the idea of maternity shoots. There are several designers looking for models for the fall line. Means I won't have to buy any maternity clothes I guess." He shifted against Eren, snuggling against his side, "Mm, I could eat, but I don't wanna move just yet."

"Shit," Eren said with a laugh, lifting his hand to run down his face. "You're a fucking model... You are so out of my league, it's not even funny," Eren groaned, nuzzling into Levi even more. "So I take it, I won't have to quit school and get a job to support you and the baby?" he asked, looking down at Levi with pure affection in his green eyes.

Dark lashes fluttered open to look up at the Alpha, an impish little grin tucked in the corner of his mouth in response to Eren's observations. Perhaps he was out of his league in terms of generally accepted social status, but Levi hardly cared about that. He was worried that Eren might not be ready or able to handle the responsibilities that would come with being a father and his Alpha more so than the fact that he was a world famous model dating a college student. "Of course not. You should finish your education. You don't need to worry about us financially at all. What are you taking in school anyways?" he replied, curious and interested in knowing more about the other male.

"I'm in my third year of mechanical engineering," Eren said with a shrug. "It's a STEM field so I'll make some money after I graduate. My dad's a doctor and wanted me to go to med school... But biology stuff grosses me out..." He returned back to rubbing over Levi's body soothingly.

The Omega hummed approvingly, "Sounds strenuous. I've never been to college or university. I have taken some courses in fashion and design, but the agency provides them same as tutors for high school age models. Do you like mechanical engineering?" he asked, purring unconsciously under Eren's soothing touches and slipping his own hand onto the Alpha's chest, splaying soft slim fingers out over the surface idly while he rubbed his cheek against Eren's collar.

"Mm, it's alright. I get to build shit. A lot of math though," Eren said, a little huskily as the Omega touched him back more. It was a lovely feeling to hold Levi in his arms and the Omega's scent was intoxicating. "Do you like modeling?"

"Mhmm, it's not bad. It's a lot of work and tiring sometimes. But I'm good at it, I make a lot of money and I get free swag from designers. I also get to travel some. I go to Europe a lot when they ask for me. The worst thing about it is the Alpha models, well and the schedule when I get busy. I started doing it on a whim," Levi answered, considering how he actually felt about his career. It had never been expected, but he was grateful and he enjoyed it even if he did complain and have to put up with shitty Alpha models. "What kind of job will you have when you've finished school?" he asked, genuinely interested and not too knowledgeable about mechanical engineering. His fingers started to trace random patterns along the soft cotton of Eren's shirt idly and he wormed his chilly toes beneath the Alpha's warm leg, a pleased little sigh escaping his lips as Eren's body heat seeped into them. His scent rose pleasantly, cinnamon sugar with cream and salted caramel undertones that belied his pregnancy mingling with the Alpha's with instinctive familiarity.

"Not really sure... Probably work for some company designing machinery or some shit... I have good grades and stuff, but I've never been too sure what I wanted to do," Eren said honestly, nosing into Levi's neck as the Omega's scent spiked. "I'm sorry, but I'm not motivated like you are... I've floated through life so far... You know I own this house hey? My parents gave it to me... I don't have any student loans... I've had everything given to me," he said with a sigh, his lips moving just above Levi's scent gland. "If you'll let me though... I'll work hard for you and the baby..."

The Omega shivered a little as Eren's lips brushed over the oversensitive gland at the side of his throat. "I'd like that. I never really had much ambition before I got recruited as a model. I never had much of anything growing up so when the opportunity presented itself, I took it," he replied in a soft tone, the words a little breathy as his scent gathered and strengthened further under the stimulation of the sensitive gland.

"Do you want me to give you some of the baby books? You should read them; there's a lot to learn before the baby's even born. I've started clearing out a spare room at home for a nursery, but I haven't gotten it painted or bought anything yet. There's a lot and I've been too busy, but I have a few weeks off coming up before the maternity shoots will likely begin, so I'm planning to do some shopping and I think my friend Hange's going to assist with painting since I'm not supposed to be doing it. Oh! I have my first ultrasound appointment too at the end of this week, um, if you'd like to come with me for that. You don't have to though if you're busy," he said, words flowing out fairly quickly as he considered the multitude of preparations he was in the midst of scheduling around work, a little of his earlier apprehension leaking into his scent and his tone. It was so much to do on his own.

"Woah woah woah, Levi," Eren said, pulling the Omega into his own scent gland to help calm him down. "Don't worry. I can help. I want all the books you got. And I can help paint and shop and all that shit as well. It's not like I'm doing much now that midterms are over," Eren said, rubbing Levi's back soothingly, "And of course, I'm coming to the ultrasound. Fuck, I get to see our baby... That's fucking amazing. You’re growing a whole other person! I gotta help you in any way I can."

Levi's breath hitched, inhaling the soothing scent Eren was emitting, letting his breath out heavily against the warm column of the brunette's throat, effectively calmed by the Alpha. That's right, he didn't have to do all of it alone. Eren wanted to be around. He took another breath and let it out, curling back against the Alpha as he answered, "I don't want to be a burden to you, but if you really don't mind, I would appreciate it. I really wasn't expecting you to want anything to do with us. I'm sorry, it's just, I keep expecting you to act like most other Alphas would given the situation. I'd like for you to be there with me; I'm a little nervous. I never thought I'd be doing these things."

"Mm... Like I said, I'm not much of an Alpha," Eren said, pulling back a bit to give Levi a crooked smile. "You didn't get this way by yourself... And even if you say it's not my fault, it kinda was," he said sheepishly. "I never thought you'd pay an ounce of attention to me when I first saw you... Let alone sleep with me... And I never thought I'd see you ever again. Well except for the pictures I've collected of you since my roommate showed me you were a model." Eren blushed and ducked his head, hiding his face from the Omega. "I've kinda turned into one of your fans..."

Levi smiled, feeling his own cheeks heating a bit in response to the Alpha's admission. "I wasn't expecting to go home with anyone when I was out either... You just caught my interest because you were so clumsy and genuine... To be honest, I hadn't really planned to see you again, but obviously things changed," he confessed quietly, watching the Alpha through his lashes, endeared by his bashfulness, a teasing lilt colouring his voice as he observed, "You're cute when you blush Alpha. I'm relieved it was you."

He lifted a hand to brush his fingers through the thick, messy chocolate strands of Eren's hair in an affectionate gesture, blinking lazily at the other male, starting to feel his exhaustion creeping into him again. He was cozy against Eren, secure and warm and safe. He let his eyes close again after a few seconds, hiding a yawn against the Alpha's shoulder, nosing against his collar and cuddling into his side, perfectly content to nap. He didn't think Eren would mind.

Eren felt Levi relax in his arms and figured the Omega was settling down for a nap. The Alpha continued to croon until Levi fell into a deep sleep, little huffs and sighs escaping the Omega’s mouth. Inching away from Levi, Eren tucked the Omega into his blankets then tiptoed out of the room to jog down the stairs and into the kitchen. Levi had said he was hungry so Eren decided to make him some food.

Eren rummaged through the bare cupboards and decided to make spaghetti; mostly because it was the only thing to make and the only thing he knew how to make well. He put water onto the stove to boil as he set out to find a can opener to open the spaghetti sauce.

Jean and Connie perked up in the den at the clattering in the kitchen and traded a mischievous curious look, both hopping to their feet at the same time.

"Heeyyyy, so what was that all about? Your luck finally replenished or some shit?" Jean said as he leaned in the kitchen doorway, watching Eren puttering around with interest. Connie slipped past him to hop up onto one of the counters.

"Yeah man. I totally thought the two of you were screwing with the rest of us about you getting with an Omega model, but damn, you weren't kidding. You really tapped that?" the bald-headed male asked with wide eyes that were envious and idolizing. He could hardly believe Eren had slept with a model and it was even more unbelievable that that model had come back to see him.

Eren frowned at his two roommates. "Shhh, you'll wake him up. He's sleeping in my room... Where the hell is the can opener?" Eren said as he continued to search through drawers. Finally finding it, he managed to get the sauce open and finally turned around to face his friends. "Don't talk about him like that... But you guys aren't going to believe what fucking happened," Eren said, running his hands through his hair as his anxiety started to get the best of him.

Jean's brows shot up at the defensive warning over what they said about his one night stand from months ago, interest only peaked further. "Well don't leave us hanging. Why'd he come see you again if his ass ain't lonely?" he questioned, an antagonizing little smirk curling on his mouth.

Connie's brows furrowed, curious confusion clear in his expression and he fidgeted on the counter, staring between Jean and Eren, feeling a bit out of the loop since he hadn't been there when the previous event happened.

Eren sighed. "Alright... But you have to promise... No, you have to swear on your motherfucking lives you will **not** tell Mikasa," he said, looking from Jean to Connie.

Connie nodded emphatically and bounced a bit on the counter while Jean narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The tall two toned Alpha crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight.

"Alright, this oughta be good. The anticipation's giving me a hard on. Spill Jaeger," he prompted teasingly, but as per the bro code, they wouldn't tell Eren's sister shit.

"Levi's pregnant. I'm gonna be a daddy," Eren said simply, leaning back into the counter, feigning nonchalance like the news wasn't that big of a deal.

Jean burst out laughing, "Oh you're good. No seriously, be honest, he came here to like serve you with a nondisclosure agreement or some shit, didn't he?" he said, disbelieving. There was no fucking way.

Connie looked like a gaping fish, eyes comically wide, uncertain which of the two Alphas to believe.

Eren rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "The fucking condom broke remember? He's fucking pregnant. He wouldn't lie about that and I can smell it on him... I wouldn't fuck around about something like that Jean," Eren said, anger tinging his tone.

Jean leaned back, eyes widening and he let out a huff of breath, "Holy shit... You're serious... He wasn't on birth control? What the fuck? So what's he here for then? He want you to like pay child support or some shit?"

Connie closed his mouth with an audible snap and leaned forward on the counter, unsure what to even say. He couldn't even imagine.

"Nah... He wanted to know whether I wanted to be involved or not... He wasn't asking for child support or anything," Eren said, his brows furrowing as he rubbed the back of his neck, the gesture becoming a nervous habit. "I told him I wanted to be involved, be an actual parent and shit... And we are gonna try dating... So... He's my Omega now," Eren said, a goofy smile gracing his face, "So you could say my luck has come back..."

Jean jumped and flailed his arms, "What?! Seriously?! He actually agreed to date you? You lucky son of a bitch. Sure you gotta raise a kid and shit, but fuck man, if you're smart, you'll bond him and keep him. It don't get better than that... Shiiittt, Mikasa's gonna freak," he exploded, shifting from foot to foot. This was fucking huge.

Connie hopped off the counter and clapped Eren on the shoulder, "Congrats man! You're totally my idol. I still don't know how the hell you managed to get him in bed to begin with and now you're gonna be his Alpha. That's totally awesome!"

"If you tell Mikasa, I will end you," Eren said, his scent rising instantly with threat and aggression before he turned to smile at Connie, "Yeah man. I don't know either... He's like... Beyond nice... He didn't think I'd want anything to do with him..." Eren sighed wistfully, then noticed the water was boiling. "He said he was hungry, so I'm making some spaghetti for when he wakes up. He seems pretty damn exhausted," Eren said, concern lacing his tone as he dumped a ton of hard noodles into the boiling water.

"Yeah yeah don't get your panties in a bunch. I won't tell her shit, but you're not gonna be able to keep it a secret forever 'specially once the kid's here. Your mom's gonna flip too man," Jean waved Eren's aggression off and stepped further into the kitchen to lean against the fridge, watching Eren making the food with a grin. He was gonna be so whipped.

Connie beamed brightly and propped his elbows back onto the counter, "I bet he's tired. My mom works in the baby ward at the hospital. Omegas get pretty stressed when they're pregnant, especially when they don't got an Alpha. She's always remindin' me that I better stick around if I get one knocked up or she'll disown me."

"I'm gonna take care of him... He said he's never had an Alpha before... I can't fuck this up guys," Eren said, determination and anxiety in his voice, "I gotta fucking grow up and make sure he's good. Like he didn't say anything about his family or anything. I gotta take care of him."

Connie nodded emphatically again, "You'll do great Eren. He obviously likes you already, so you know he must like your weirdness. He didn't say anything about like his mom or nothing? That's kinda weird. Omegas are usually pretty close with their moms."

Jean cocked his head thoughtfully, "Yeah, Connie's right for once. You'll be fine bro. You got him to sleep with you, so there must be something he likes about your pansy ass. Can't believe you're gonna have a kid. Baldy's right about the family thing too. That is weird. Maybe he's an orphan or some shit. He's like famous though right, bet you could google it."

Eren just shook his head. "Nah... I should just wait until he tells me himself... Kinda rude to just Google him and shit," Eren said, biting his lip while grabbing a strainer and putting it in the sink. He dumped the spaghetti into it and added a bit of butter to make sure it didn't stick. Next he threw the spaghetti sauce into a bowl and put it in the microwave to heat up. "If I'm gonna be a dad, I gotta up my cooking game," Eren said seriously as he waited for the microwave to be finished.

Jean chuckled, "No doubt... Good luck with that bro. Maybe your baby mama can cook, otherwise you're gonna have to beg Armin or Mikasa to teach you."

Connie grinned and laughed too and rocked on his feet. "I'll ask Sasha for some of her recipes. Bet he'd like those. She makes the best fucking food."

Eren grabbed the sauce and dumped it and the spaghetti in a bowl and mixed them together before he grabbed two plates and heaped a generous amount on both. "I'm gonna take this up to him... Thanks for the support guys," Eren said, throwing his friends a smile before he trotted out the kitchen and up the stairs.


	3. *Important Author's Note*

Hello to all of our wonderful fans and supporters, this is a special notice we felt was necessary to make. No, we’re not on hiatus or anything like that, though we do ask that you all continue being patient with our updates, but that is neither here nor there. 

It has recently been drawn to our attention that there are some works being published by other authors that bear a striking resemblance to some of our works to the point that it is theft. We are currently investigating and taking measures to counteract the issue and would like to ask that any of you who happen to notice any such plagiarism to please to let us know via email at xander_bradeshaw@hotmail.com or teapotscandal@gmail.com. We don’t want to start some kind of witch hunt or war or any such thing, but it is disconcerting to see such blatant use of our characterizations and elements that we worked so hard on in works that do not belong to us.

We would like to express our gratitude to all of you loyal fans for your support and let you know that we appreciate you and will continue to share our works with all of you even with this upsetting discovery. Thank you all!


	4. First Trimester (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait <3  
> You're patience is gold!  
> Check out our new a/b/o, [Matched](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9569126/chapters/21637172), and its prequel, [The First](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9577268/chapters/21655163).

In Eren's room, Levi stirred beneath the bedding, making a soft distressed noise, instinctively seeking the missing Alpha's warmth. He curled around Eren's pillow and buried his face against it, settling a moment as he breathed in the scent deeply, though a little frown remained between his brows. His scent wafted around the room, calling for the Alpha as he shifted in the sheets restlessly.

Cloudy mercury framed by thick lashes fluttered open, blinking lazily a few times before he sat up on his elbows and looked around. He was at Eren's, in the Alpha's bed and he was warm, but he was hungry. Where was the Alpha? He fidgeted, getting antsy in Eren's absence for reasons he couldn't even understand.

Eren opened his door with a smile, then instantly frowned, smelling the tinge of distress in the air. "Hey, are you okay?" Eren asked, quickly moving forward, but unable to comfort the Omega with his hands full, "You said you were hungry so I made some food while you were asleep. It's nothing special and all we had so I hope it's okay..."

The Omega jerked when the door opened, but smiled when he was met with the sight of Eren. His anxiety immediately began to settle and he sighed in relief. He tilted his head a bit and nodded, "I'm okay. Just... Shitty hormones... Think my instincts are out of whack 'cause I haven't been around you this whole time and suddenly you're here. Don't worry about it," he excused, ignoring the heat in his cheeks and peering curiously at the plates in Eren's hold, reaching to take one from him. "Thank you. I'm starving... Mm," he shifted a bit, sucking his bottom lip, "Will you sit with me?" he mumbled, embarrassed to make the request, but wanting to be close to the Alpha too much not to.

“Yeah ‘course,” Eren said with a bright smile, crawling into bed with his plate to sit beside the Omega. He balanced his plate on his crossed leg, fork in one hand to pick up the noodles, while his other hand snaked around Levi's waist to hold him while they ate. “If your instincts or hormones are bugging you, just tell me… I don't mind keeping you company or spending the night or whatever to calm you down,” Eren said with a shrug, honestly concerned about Levi being uncomfortable. “I could sleep on the couch at your place. Or you could stay here sometimes if you’re comfortable. Whatever you want and need.”

The Omega leaned into Eren as soon as the Alpha situated himself next to him and he reveled in the warm comfort of Eren's arm around him, settling back into relaxation, his instincts soothed and pleased to have the Alpha at his side where they dictated he should be.

Levi inclined his head and looked at the Alpha when he spoke, fingers holding his fork at the edge of his plate as his eyes met Eren's, winter mercury half dilated and swimming with fondness. "You're very sweet. I'll stay for now. And if you come to my house, I wouldn't make you sleep on the sofa. It'd be too far away," he said, dipping his head to scoop a forkful of pasta into his mouth and pretend he didn't feel incredibly embarrassed over his apparent neediness. "We'll trade information this time. It would be weird for my Alpha not to know my phone number and address or my last name which is Ackerman by the way," he continued after he'd chewed and swallowed, "Mm, thank you for making me something to eat. How'd you guess that I'm vegetarian?" He scooped up another bite, humming appreciatively as he chewed.

He doubted Eren knew the piece of information and it was likely happy coincidence, but he was pleased nonetheless because somehow, he knew that now knowing it, the Alpha would go out of his way. Eren always seemed to and he was nothing, but considerate of Levi and the Omega very much liked that. He felt like he could trust Eren in ways he'd never been able to other Alphas. Maybe it wasn't the worst choice to be with the college student... Maybe he could be happy with Eren, and they would be a family. He hadn't had a family in a long time.

Eren took a large bite of spaghetti and swallowed hard before he looked at Levi with a sheepish smile. “I had no idea you were a vegetarian… This was literally the only thing in the house to make… My luck just keeps getting better and better,” Eren squeezed the Omega's waist affectionately, before he continued to eat. “You know… If there are some recipes you like… Could you give them to me? I'd like to make you more food… And I need to stock the house with things you can eat if you are gonna be over more. Can't have you starve.”

Levi nodded vaguely. "I'll give you a copy of my diet plan," he replied, the pasta on his plate slowly, but steadily disappearing, "Mmn, are you sure you don't mind doing this shit? You don't have to go out of your way..." He paused, staring down at his nearly empty plate and pushing the last few bites around, "Not that I don't appreciate it or anything. I just didn't expect you to be so eager and I didn't want to just barge into your life," he sighed softly, running his unoccupied hand through his hair and despite his words, leaning into Eren more heavily.

"You didn't ask to get pregnant by a loser college kid... So you kinda do have the right to barge into my life, but I'm not complaining," Eren said with a shrug and a smile. "You're actually giving me a shot to be your Alpha... Might as well do my best to convince you I can be a good mate. If I'm your Alpha, then I need to take care of you. And I _want_ to take care of you." Eren finished off the last of his spaghetti and put the empty dish on the night stand. "So," he started as he nosed into Levi's neck, "Should I be on the lookout for family members that are gonna kick my ass for getting their precious little Omega pregnant?"

Levi didn't argue any further. If Eren was sure, then he wasn't going to turn him away. He trusted him. He reached to set his plate on top of Eren's, tilting his head as the Alpha nuzzled into his neck, finding the gesture comforting which was especially appreciated because of the tension Eren's question brought to the surface.

"No, there's no one for you to worry about... Maybe Hange, the one that spilled your drinks on you when we first met, but she's pretty excited about all of it, so I think you're safe. Um, what about yours?" he answered quietly, eyelids drooping half closed as he subtly rubbed back against the Alpha, tentatively slipping an arm around Eren's waist and curling against his side.

Eren frowned when Levi said he had no one and then flipped the question back onto the Alpha. But he wouldn't press. Eren was sure Levi would tell him the specifics eventually. "Um... I told you my dad's a doctor... My mom's a stay at home mom... And I have a sister. They adopted her when we were little. Mikasa is gonna love you... But she's gonna fucking kill me when she hears I got you pregnant. You might have to shield me with your body... I don't think she would touch you," he said with a teasing tone, but only half joking.

The Omega let out a breathy chuckle, fingers playing idly with the hem of Eren's t-shirt. "Mm, I'll protect you from your sister, Alpha. After all, I need you alive and well if you're gonna take care of me," he said teasingly before he asked a more serious question, curious and wanting to be prepared for the future, "Are you going to tell them sooner or later?"

"Yeah of course. You're having their grandbaby... They are gonna be thrilled. So whenever you're comfortable with meeting them, I'll call 'em up and we can have dinner. But I'm serious about Mikasa... She might tear my balls off," Eren said then sighed, pulling the Omega into him then laying down. "Fuck, this is crazy. I'm kinda starting to think Jean drugged me and I'm just having a really good, but strange trip..."

Levi hummed, a cheeky curl taking up residence on his lips. "I'll protect those too; I kinda like all your parts to be attached and in working order," he murmured as Eren laid them back into the bed, the Omega's head propped on his shoulder comfortably. His fingers slipped under the Alpha's shirt, touch soft and ticklish along Eren's side and he turned his face to nuzzle against the other male's scent gland. "Mm, he'd better not have. This better be real or I'm going to be very pissed off... I've been puking my guts out daily for the last week and a half. And I had to pee on six, **six** fucking pregnancy tests. You know how gross that is?" the Omega complained, lips brushing against the Alpha's neck as he spoke.

Eren's breath hitched when Levi's fingers went up his shirt and then again when the Omega's lips pressed on his scent gland. Eren's scent rose immediately, strong and filled with affection and desire. "If you… _mm_... keep this up, you'll find out how functional a certain part of me is,” Eren murmured with a breathy chuckle.

Levi hummed, inhaling the strengthening scent eagerly, and a sneaky tongue swiped over the gland, lapping up the oils contentedly. "I'm fairly certain I already know how functional that part of you is Alpha," he purred huskily as he pulled back from Eren's throat reluctantly, licking the lingering salty sweetness from his lips. Eren smelled good and he tasted good, just as Levi remembered. He looked at the Alpha with hooded and half dilated silver eyes and tilted his head ever so subtly, blinking lazily as his fingers continued to simply touch at the soft skin of Eren's side along the waistband of his sweatpants.

The need for contact was purely instinctive and so potent that as soon as Eren had offered it previously, Levi hadn't been able to refuse and he didn't want to. He'd felt vulnerable and lonely, especially after he'd first found out about the baby and Eren's acceptance and desire to keep him and their child was such a relief even if he did have his own reservations deep down. He was at least going to give the Alpha a real chance. He genuinely liked Eren and it felt good when the other male touched him, so he wasn't all that concerned about getting intimate with Eren again. After all, he was already pregnant.

Eren hummed, his head tilting back as his eyes fluttered closed. “So you do...Want a reminder?” growled Eren, his hips slightly rolling as he shifted under Levi's touches. This day was going a lot different than he had expected, and was a little shocked that Levi was coming onto him. There was no way he would deny the Omega if that is what he wanted. His brows furrowed together as his eyes opened, his arousal suddenly on pause. “Is it safe? I don't want to hurt you…” Eren said, his concern for Levi bleeding into his scent. 

The Omega pulled away reluctantly, licking his lips and blinking half dilated and hazy winter eyes at the Alpha. "I don't see why it wouldn't be. You wouldn't hurt me and I'm already pregnant so..." Levi trailed off, sucking his lip between his teeth as his cheeks heated. He hadn't come to see Eren to seduce him, but his instincts were pressing him to be closer to his Alpha, let Eren mark him and scent him and just generally let the Alpha touch him as much as possible. He'd been missing it for weeks already.

"Yeah... But... Wouldn't it be like hitting the baby in the head with my dick," Eren said, lifting up on his arm to look down on the Omega, "Are you even supposed to have sex when you're pregnant..." He bit his lip as his hand began smoothing over Levi's body. "I really don't want to hurt you... I can get you off... You taste wonderful anyway... Be like after dinner dessert," Eren said quickly, not wanting Levi to think he didn't want him, "Of course I'd Love to have sex with you though... Sex with you is amazing... Like... So good... You're just amazing in general." The Alpha had been reduced to anxiety ridden rambling now, unsure what to do.

Levi's brow furrowed and he tried not to laugh at the Alpha's ridiculous reservations. He arched a bit under Eren's touch and reached to touch him in return, running his hands up Eren's chest to either side of his neck, thumbing along his jaw. "The baby isn't even big enough for your dick to be anywhere near its head and as far as I know, sex during pregnancy isn't generally an issue. I guess... Well when you're further along, sex can induce labour, but it's way too soon for that right _now_ ," he replied breathily as his body reacted of its own accord to the Alpha's touch and his scent. Eren definitely wanted him, but he was nervous, concerned and rambling like he had the first time Levi'd ever laid in his bed. 

The Omega snorted softly, looking up at the other male through his lashes and shifting his hips. Already he could feel the tingling warmth preluding the slick that the Alpha seemed to naturally coax from his body and his cock throbbed eagerly in his pants. He hadn't slept with anyone since Eren and he found he was very much looking forward to doing it again, though it had to be in part the pregnancy because he really had never been so thirsty for it before, even after months and months of celibacy. He shivered and abruptly leaned up to worry Eren's earlobe between his teeth, murmuring huskily, "I don't care what you do Alpha, I'm yours either way, just don't keep me waiting too long, hm..."

Eren's breath hitched as he immediately rolled on top of Levi's body, careful not to press on his stomach, holding his weight off the Omega but caging him in. His green eyes were on fire and his scent spiked, filling the room in his heady Alpha scent. "You're... _mine_?" Eren asked, his voice deeper and huskier than he thought it would be. He was holding himself up by his elbows on either side of Levi's face, panting as he inhaled the Omega's scent, hips barely pressing into Levi's so that their clothed erections slid together.

Levi hummed, reaching up to run his fingers appreciatively over the Alpha's collarbones, down his chest to the hem of his shirt, only to dive under it seconds after, greedy to feel the warm, smooth panes of Eren's torso under his fingertips. He squirmed under the press of the Alpha's stiffness against his own, arching as slick pooled and abruptly drenched his backside in response to the stimulation. He shuddered and a soft hitching whine sounded from an already panting mouth, spurred on by the possessive intonation beneath Eren's words. His body was eager to have the connection with the Alpha that had impregnated him. "Mmn, you're _my_ Alpha aren't you? Show me. _Own_ me Alpha," he breathed heatedly, half lidded and hazy eyes peering up at the other male expectantly.

A shudder passed through Eren's body, still trying to rein in his instincts even though Levi was pushing him to lose control. He _couldn't_. Levi was oh so precious and it was hard for Eren to treat him with anything but concern and respect. A growl ripped from his throat unbidden, and he buried his face in Levi's neck sucking harshly on the Omegas scent gland. “I wanna fuck you until you belong to no one else but me again… I want to knot you again and bite you hard, claim you… keep you forever… That would be owning you, Omega,” Eren growled into Levi's ear, one hand dropping to rip up the Omegas sweater and expose his pale and delicate torso. “I've already gotten you pregnant… You should be mine… I _want_ you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life…” Eren continued darkly, teeth grazing softly over Levi's scent gland as he began to thumb the Omegas erect nipple, “But you aren't ready to be owned… All I can do is be the best Alpha I can be and make you beg for my bite.”

Levi whimpered and hissed harshly through his teeth as the Alpha sucked at his scent gland roughly and shuddered in response to his words. He arched further into Eren’s touch as nimble fingers toyed with oversensitive nipples and his hand grappled at Eren’s shoulders and head, one hand fisting in the chestnut locks as his other dug well groomed nails into the flash of the Alpha’s shoulder through the material of his shirt. He panted harder and turned his head to the side to bare his throat to the sting of his Alpha’s teeth, shivering and keening lowly in his throat. 

“Hah, you… You aren’t doing too badly so far, Alpha,” he managed to force between harsh breaths. Eren’s restraint was obvious, his words only supporting his intention to give the Omega time, to let Levi be sure Eren was the Alpha he wanted and it made Levi want him more. Any other Alpha would have taken his words at face value, bonded him without consideration, would not have even attempted postponing the act. The fact that Eren did not only proved further that he was unlike any other Alphas and Levi was satisfied that he had made the right decision in giving the Alpha a chance. There was no need to rush and Eren was making clear that he wasn’t going anywhere even without claiming the Omega as his own. They had time to bond and Levi couldn’t remember ever feeling quite so cherished. If he’d had more of his mind under his control, he might have realized what it meant. He could love this Alpha. The fact that Eren didn’t brand him with his bite made him want to let him. He’d never thought he would, but he’d also never thought he’d be a mother either.

"Mmm... Good," Eren said with a breathy chuckle, pulling back to stare deeply into Levi's molten gaze, "I wanna be your Alpha... I can't fuck this up... You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Levi..." There was a desperation and vulnerability behind his words; he was so afraid of Levi realizing how much better he could do. He didn't want Levi to come to his senses; he wanted the Omega to fall in love with him. Eren would do anything to receive Levi's love. 

He nipped at Levi's mouth before he sat back on his heels to throw off his shirt and reach into his sweatpants to pump his aching and leaking erection. "I can't claim you yet... What else do you want?" he asked, rutting into his hand as his eyes trailed up and down Levi's body beneath him.

Levi's head lulled to the side and he watched the Alpha through his lashes, shifting restlessly in the bedding. He trailed the fingertips of his right hand up and down the side of his smooth belly, shivering from his own touch and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. What _did_ he want? Everything... 

Everything was too much to ask for right now and he knew he wasn't thinking with a clear head. His instincts were swimming beneath the surface of his skin, whispering that the Alpha was his, should be his because this Alpha had fathered his child, wanted to claim him and keep him and be a family. But he barely knew Eren and he was always practical. He'd been with Eren on a whim and getting pregnant had been an accident; everything would have to wait until Levi could honestly say this Alpha was the only Alpha he would ever want. Even if he already felt like it was true deep down in his core. 

His hands slipped down to his tights and under the waistband, delicate fingers drawing the bottoms and undergarments off with quick efficiency and he sat up to peel them the rest of the way off, wriggling out from under the Alpha. He let them drop off the edge of Eren's bed and crawled across the short distance between them, staring heatedly at the Alpha as he moved towards him, the look coy and almost predatory. He slipped his arms up around the back of Eren's neck and seated himself in the Alpha's lap, the fabric of his sweater bunching at his hips as soft, milky smooth thighs slid to either side of Eren's. The smell of slick was potent, overlaying the affectionate and contented undertones of his natural scent, spiking his arousal sweetly, and dampening the thighs of Eren's sweats. His fingers played with the soft strands of hair at the base of Eren's head ticklishly as he watched him. 

"I just want to feel you Alpha... Wanna be close... _Need_ to be closer," he murmured huskily, leaning in to bury his face against the side of Eren's neck, mouthing over his scent gland greedily. One hand blindly travelled down to coax Eren's from within the confines of his sweatpants, drawing it out only to guide it up his own thigh and beneath the folds of his sweater. He needed to be surrounded, held, safe and sound, desperately, intimately; maybe it was the pregnancy, maybe it was more than that... It didn't matter really; his skin was begging for it and he couldn't fight the need any more than he could deny the baby growing inside him. "Please Eren..."

"I got you," Eren said immediately, one arm curling around Levi's waist protectively, as his other followed the Omegas lead to grip Levi's hard and leaking cock just under his sweater. He began to fist Levi's cock, tight but gentle, making sure it was as pleasurable as possible as he captured Levi's mouth with a loud growl, devouring his lips aggressively as he began to rut up into the ass that was seated in his lap. "Fuck... Want you..." Eren said when he finally pulled away from Levi's mouth, lifting Levi up in his grasp as he straightened onto his knees to pull his sweats down just enough to release his cock. He sat back down and rutted between Levi's slick cheeks, kissing Levi again, licking the Omega’s mouth open.

Levi was liquid against the Alpha, moaning and panting into the fierce kisses, letting Eren dominate his mouth without hesitation. His hips shifted back and forth, unable to decide which sensation he'd rather concentrate on, the Alpha's firm grip on his straining shaft or the slick taunting rub of Eren's cock between the cheeks or his ass. He sucked on Eren's tongue, muffled keening whines echoing in his throat, unaware he was even making the desperate noises. His hands clawed at Eren's shoulders and tugged at his hair while the Omega rocked in his Alpha's lap. He broke the kiss to catch his breath, seeing spots and dizzy with desire, Eren's and his own. "Have me then," He panted against Eren's mouth before he bit at the Alpha's bottom lip boldly and ground his ass down harder on Eren's throbbing manhood. It felt so good, so natural to give in to the Alpha, let Eren have him as he'd like, as Levi wanted him too.

As soon as Levi had spoke, Eren growled loudly, his scent so dominant in the room the smell of sex was probably bleeding into the hallway by now. But Eren didn't care. His roommates would be asking for a death wish if they tried to get anywhere near Levi right now; not when the Omega was slick with need for Eren’s knot. Letting go of Levi's cock, he lined his own length up against Levi's slick and fluttering hole and snapped his hips forward, slipping into Levi all at once.

"Ah! Hah... fuck," the Omega's voice was sharp and breathy as Eren abruptly buried himself to the hilt and Levi's body accepted his length without protest. There was a searing burn, stretched beyond capacity, but he didn't mind. His fingers spasmed and clutched at the Alpha as Levi rocked back onto the insistent length, shuddering as it seemed to nestle impossibly deeper. He moaned hoarsely, buried his face in Eren's neck and demanded, "Again."

"Yeah?" Eren purred, pulling out to the head and slamming back up into Levi's slick and tight heat, "You like that?"

"Yesss.... S'good," Levi breathed huskily, rocking in the Alpha's lap, unconsciously begging for more. His nails scraped over the back of Eren's neck and he bit and sucked at the Alpha's scent gland, greedily lapping up the oils that accumulated there, reveling in the heady taste that left his tongue tingling pleasantly. "More," he demanded, panting harsh and quick against the damp, marked skin of Eren's throat from where Levi's mouth had bruised the bronzed skin. He rubbed his face against it, unable to control the urge as he pressed himself closer to the Alpha, arching into Eren's touch.

Eren smiled and grunted, hitching Levi's body higher up in his strong arms by his hips to hold him steady and pound up into him. "Fuck your tight... Fucking _shit_ ," Eren breathed, watched Levi's every facial expression and soaking in the Omegas look of pure bliss while cautious of any discomfort. "Good? Feel good?... I'm not going too... Hard... Am I?" Eren asked between gasps, trying to keep his motion fluid as he brutally pushed pass Levi's tight ring of muscle.

Levi moaned and held onto the Alpha tighter, arching and grinding into the thrusts. "Mmn, no, no, it's _perfect_. So good Eren... So good," he panted into the Alpha's ear, shuddering and shaking as his body lit up in the Alpha's embrace.

Lifting his hand to cradle the back of Levi's head, Eren leaned forward to lay the Omega on the mattress beneath him. He was careful to make sure Levi was comfortable before he tilted his hips and slammed into Levi, knowing that should be where the Omegas prostate was. "Shit," Eren groaned, biting his lip hard as he thrusted even harder, the beginning of his knot starting to flare at the base of his cock. He gripped Levi's cock once again beginning to stroke it in time with his thrusts. "C'mon beautiful... Wanna hear you..." he said through gritted teeth.

"Hah! Ah! Nnm yessss, fuck fuck," the Omega keened breathily, fingers kneading viciously at the Alpha's shoulders and back, canting his hips to meet Eren's with every harsh thrust. He inhaled sharply when Eren's cock slammed into his prostate and stars danced behind his eyes for several seconds as the pleasure of the pressure against the sensitive bundle echoed through him in time with the pulsing ache in his leaking cock fisted in the other male's hand. His thighs clutched at the Alpha's hips, heels digging into Eren's back demandingly. 

"T-there... Again... Please oh please... fuck," he begged between panting breaths, hitching grunts and keening moans. His scent was heavy, heavier by the moment, begging and demanding Eren's domination, needing his knot. It was laden thickly with his raw arousal and threads of possessiveness as his hands groped and clawed at the Alpha's back.

"Levi... Fuck," Eren yelled, his thrusts growing erratic as his knot continued to flair. He moved it in and out past Levi's fluttering entrance a few more times before he had to slam the knot in, stretching the Omega as far as the hole could allow and locking them together. Eren snarled through the first couple bursts of his cum coating Levi's insides then reached down to bite Levi hard on the neck, continuing to pump Levi towards completion.

The Omega's body bowed in Eren's arms, head tossed to the side as a high pitched cry left him, cut off abruptly as he lost his breath. Eren's knot breaching him roughly, locking them together, the warmth that spread through him as the Alpha filled him with hot cum and the bite of his teeth in Levi's throat sent him careening off the edge of his own climax. He quaked against Eren, breaths short and swift as his heart thundered raucously in his chest and little purring trills of pleasure and contentment came alongside them. He felt so connected, safe and warm and whole in a way he hadn't since the last time he'd been with the Alpha and it was so so satisfying. His instincts were sated, his body lazy and liquid in the aftermath of their sex, knotted and full.

Eren was already crooning to Levi, rubbing encouragement into his skin as the Omega orgasmed hard between them. The Alpha was rubbing his neck all over Levi's face and chest, anywhere he could reach to cover the Omega in his scent since that was the only claim he could make. "So perfect... So lovely... You’re amazing... Wonderful... Beautiful... Precious... Gonna make you mine... You're gonna be mine," Eren murmured, kissing behind Levi's ear and breathing in the sweet sated smell of cinnamon and sugar.

Levi hummed his approval, nuzzling unconsciously into the Alpha's affection, pale hands now gentle as he kneaded at Eren's back and stroked through sweat damp hair. "I hope so... You aren't so bad yourself Alpha," he replied huskily, voice soft and a tad strained from their previous exertions. He sighed contentedly and shifted a little under the younger male, shivering when the Alpha's knot shifted minutely inside him. "I shouldn't like you as much as I do already," he murmured as his left hand slipped from Eren's back and sought out the Alpha's hand. He guided it to press against his warm and still flat belly, the silkiness of the skin and the softening of the previously firmly toned flesh the only telltale sign of the life growing within. He settled his own hand over Eren's and closed his eyes with another pleased hum.

Eren stared down in wonder at his palm resting delicately on Levi's stomach. His whole face lit up around his lust flushed cheeks as he began to knead into the flesh softly. Slowly and holding the Omega tight to his body, he rolled them, making sure not to jostle the knot too much, settling Levi on top of him and tucking his head under his chin before he continued to knead Levi’s belly once again. "M'gonna take care of you both... I promise," Eren whispered, almost to himself as he kissed Levi on the top of the head, then nuzzled into the soft strands of hair with a sigh.

"Mmn you'd better," the Omega replied, a soft curl to his mouth as he rested against Eren, watching his own fingers trailing over the side of the Alpha's chest. He purred quietly as his Alpha continued to rub at his tummy and nuzzle and kiss him affectionately. He'd never really thought he would ever have the feeling he had with Eren, he'd never wanted too, but now that he did, he didn't think he could so easily give it up again.


End file.
